The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Sequel to The Hard Life. It's been a year since Jasmine and her two younger brothers, Spencer and Robby have joined into the Hyper Force, still battling SK. Jasmine and the team are now on a wild goose chase to find Skeleton King and save her family...
1. Begin the Search

**_Full Summery:_**

_It's been a year since Jasmine and her two younger brothers, Spencer and Robby have joined into the Hyper Force, still battling SK. Jasmine and the team are now on a wild goose chase to find Skeleton King and save her family, but what happens when a strange ghost starts helping them along the way? Sequel to The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life_

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 1: Begin the Search_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It had nearly been about a year since the first day I had met the team, my new family, the ones that took us in a made me realize that it was okay to trust others. Besides those dwelling facts, in the year that'd passed, my brothers and I, Cobi and June, had all grown a little bit within the year, small things were noticed that weren't before.

Although, some of you might not know who I am, or who these people who are with me are. My name is Jasmine; I am the Chosen One of the so called Hyper Force, a band of five robotic monkeys (each with their own crazy personalities that sometimes drive me up the wall…) that are named Antauri, Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Otto.

Also apart of the team are my two little brothers of the ages of six and seven, Robby and Spencer (in that order.) My little brothers and I were hidden in the sewers of Shuggazoom, scrapping of little things of food and what not each day for survival until the Hyper Force came along and took us in.

Together, along with my two best friends that I care deeply for (Cobi and his sister June) we've all battled the lord of death known to all as Skeleton King, a evil creature that wants to rule the universe. After he killed my mother when I was no more then ten, he stole my father, sister and brother from me and I only just saw that they were alive (for the most part) on his ship, his prisoners. Since then we have been chasing after him to free my family and stop whatever evil deeps he plans to set in motion.

Now back to my friends and family. For starters, the two siblings' hair has gotten just a tad longer then what it once was, I loved the longer look of it on both of them. Since its gotten longer, and they're always busy with something, June now often pulls her hair back into a braid or two behind her shoulders while Cobi will just let it hang in front of his face or use a head band to loosely hold back some of his hair (I honesty thought it was cute the first time he did it.) Nothing's changed about their appearance, June's bright green eyes are just as deep as they always were, and Cobi's hazel orbs always captured me (even though we promised each other that we would wait until this drama with my family was over before venturing to a relationship.) Though the two of them I will admit have gotten taller (more Cobi then June) and the two of them had both had their birthdays recently, so now they were sixteen and fifteen.

As for my little brothers, the two of them have grown quite a bit in the year that's passed since we still lived in the sewers. Spencer, for starters, has grown a couple inches and let his hair grow out a little more and his control of the element of air has greatly increased to the point where I've been with him, helping him learn how to control mini tornadoes and hurricanes. With Robby, he's grown as well, not as much as his brother, but he grew an inch or so, and his dark hair was grown out a bit too. His abilities over the elements are a little hard to work with, but we're taking it slow. He's learned how to entangle his enemies so that he can avoid getting his, protect others, trap enemies and escape from battle.

As for the team, their appearances really haven't changed much at all as well, since their robot monkey's they don't every really look different, unless some kind of attack on us that causes them to lose their hair, happens, then we have not only a difference in appearance, but a problem with five cold, hairless monkeys. Sprx still hits on Nova, she beats him up, Gibson still argues with Sprx and yells at Otto at times, Otto still as sweet as ever, and Antauri still meditates and tries to hide from the team when a problem is going around.

And as for me? Not much has really changed with me, I've been working with my powers, and since my hair is already really long, you can't notice if its grown much at all (not unless your some kind of hair stylist or something.) My size probably got a little taller but not much since I'm now sixteen, and my growth with stop in the next year or so (if it hasn't already.)

The others had told me, after I had woken up in the medical bay after they freed me from Skeleton King, that we had left Shuggazoom to pursue the villain and free my family, also possibly finding a way to bring back my mother from the world of the dead, as she had told me before I had died.

So since then, we've been traveling space after the monster to find my family and get them back. Finally putting my family back together as it should be, as it should have been.

I was in my room at the moment. My two brothers were actually off with Sprx and Otto at the moment, training in piloting and mechanics. June and Cobi had gotten into another argument again, I'm not sure nor care what it was about, but I knew I had to get out of there. So I ran back to my room, and I've been meditating with the instruction of Antauri.

"Loose contact with the outside world Jasmine, strive deep into yourself for the Power Primate." He whispered over the silence in the air. My mind willingly followed his instructions and I dived into myself.

I've been able to keep up with my Power Primate training with Antauri now, it was difficult at first, but now I can keep my focus on it and not anything or anyone else (unless my brothers or they are in close danger, then that concentration just flies out the window.)

I had been meditating for a while, and my soul itself was becoming stronger with allowing the Power Primate to flow through it. When I got to moments likes these in my meditation, I sometimes had brief flashes of the future, yet they were rare even then.

I was suddenly hit with one of them though. It was the strangest and most disturbing one I'd seen thus far. My vision first flashed to a world of lava and fire, and some kind of creature with large wings (I even think it looked female) and a body made of lava and hair of fire, yet her appearance almost looked like an angel.

My vision then swarmed to a frozen planet, with high power blizzards and holes in the icy surface that led below ground. Within that iced over world, I saw a devil like creature made of ice with horns on its head, claws on its feet and hands, a long tail with a sharp tip, and a strangely slim body to boot.

My final vision changed to a world that looked quite similar to me, but I couldn't recognize it at the time. It seamed dark and ghostly, buildings torn and crystals dark and shattered like broken glass in a world of dark clouds (which doesn't really explain where the planet is or how they stay afloat.) A ghost like creature flew before my vision and I gasped at its see through, hazel appearance. Its eyes were red and blood shot and sad, but that was all I saw before I was dragged from the visions and jumped back into reality.

Antauri was there, right by my side with a glass of water and a towel. I thanked him profusely and he helped me over to my bed and I laid down for a short while.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" He questioned me after he had me settled in my bed and I had rested for a minute or two.

"I think so; this was one powerful and long vision." I replied back tiredly.

"What was it that you saw?"

"Three different worlds, one of lava and fire, another of ice and blizzards, and the last of dark stormy skies and broken buildings and glass. In each place, there was a creature there, on the fire world, there was an angel made of lava, but she looked evil-"

"She?" He questioned.

"It had the body of a female, so I assumed." He nodded and let me continue on. "On the ice world, there was a devil like creature made of ice and on that dark cloudy world; there was a transparent ghost with blood shot eyes." I paused fro the moment and looked back up at my second in command. "I've never had a vision about this Antauri, what's going on?"

"Hush Jasmine, don't fret." He soothed me. "I will speak to the others about the visions and ask them for their options on this matter. And for you, just get some rest, we will alert you to our decision or any ideas we came up when you are rested and are thinking a bit more clearly. Yes?"

"Okay Antauri, thanks." He nodded and walked over to my door, he switched off the lights and I turned over in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Good night Jasmine." I heard him say before my door closed and my room was dark.

**Antauri's Point of View:**

I left Jasmine with the intent for her to sleep now that she had three visions hit her all at once. I knew it was too much for her mind to bear with the power that even a single vision can strike someone down. I admit I have seen these visions too, but separately, and they occurred rarely.

I stepped into the command center and most everyone wasn't there at the moment. If I remembered correctly, Spencer and Sprx were together in the simulation room, Robby and Otto were in the workshop and June and Cobi were off in some area of the robot trying to strangle each other. Only Gibson and Nova were here, and that's probably how it should have been with the news I bring them.

"Good afternoon Antauri," Gibson greeted me. "How was your meditation session with Jasmine?"

"To be honest Gibson, it was painfully exhausting. I'd had another vision, a third one, and Jasmine had finally gotten the same ones I had received, but they came to her all at once."

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Nova questioned worriedly.

"Do not fret Nova, she is resting at the moment and is in bed. I left with her to discuss what we should do about these visions. You two and the others know of them, only Jasmine did not, since I feared it may have had a hand in with Skeleton King and her family."

"Well… now that she's had them and seen them too, its no use hiding it anymore, its best to help her to wherever she's going or whatever she does since we all know that she's not going to _not_ go." Nova replied. "The girl is stubborn and has a kick and fist to match it. I say we start researching lava planets in the area and start looking for the ones you guys keep seeing in your visions."

"I could do that easily with my now upgraded computer." Gibson offered.

I smiled at them. "Thank you my friends. Please do so and alert me when you have some answers. I plan now to take a nap back in my room after this last vision, it has drained me of what little energy I had."

"Go to sleep Antauri, we'll keep the others in line up here." Nova smirked and Gibson snickered before I walked off. I hurried off to my bed room and curled down in the soft covers.

**Third Person Point of View:**

It was dark and dreary in the lonely dungeon of the Skeleton King. No one had visited the family that sat in its shadowed corners, other then a few random Formless that provided them with the single meal a day. It was often rare if Skeleton King ever came; Mandarin could be seen in there a little more often, often mocking the family to the end of its sanity about the condition of the Chosen One.

This time though, heavy, dead foot steps entered the black ooze/bone prison. Skeleton King stood before the family, Mandarin at his side. Some Formless hung back at the entrance in case they were needed by their master.

"What the hell do you want?" The single girl spat in the back of the cell, she was the Chosen One's little sister, named Lyra, and quite a stubborn child at that. She had now reached the age of fifteen and had been trapped in that hell hole with Skeleton King and her family for six years; she was captured at the age of nine with her father and brother, who now sat quietly to either side of her.

"I am here for you for starters, fire child." Skeleton King's voice was filled with dark chuckles and Mandarin reached toward the cage, opening it. He moved inside and watched as the family latched their arms and legs onto the girl and placed their bodies over her's.

"You will not take another child of mine!" The old man, also known as Sean, the father, shouted. He was the eldest of the prisoners and the father of the Chosen One; he was now at the age of thirty-eight.

"How much more do you plan to take from us? We have nothing left to give!" The young man shouted, or otherwise known as the Chosen One's eldest brother, or Gabriel. He had just turned the age of seventeen a short while ago and normally argued with the young woman that he had his limbs and body covering. Though at this moment, they were all each other had and if one was taken, so would be their sanity.

"She will be the first of my experiment to bring back the dark ones, as you two will be as well, but she is first, so be gone." Skeleton King used his dark powers to shoved the brother and father off the girl, then walked up and grabbed her by the neck. With his prize in hand, he left the dungeon and Mandarin locked the door. The two prisoners left shouted at the poor Lyra, but she could do nothing, waves of dark energy had been shoved into her body and knocked her out.

**Witch's Note:**

**I'm back! Hey guys! It's great to see you all again! This first chapter here was just a summery up on the last story and the beginning of this story. This will get better with the future chapters, but this one is just one to get it on its feet. **

**Question of the Chapter: What did you guys think of those small visions that Jasmine saw and what will happen to Lyra and her two locked away family members? **

**I love you guys and I'll see you again next week with another chapter on Saturday! Unless you're a Ninja Turtle fan and plan on looking at the next chapter of that story! I certainly wouldn't mind, I just want questions and reviews!**

**See ya next week!**

**_Halloween Witch_**


	2. Guided Messenger

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 2: Guided Messenger_

**Jasmine's Point of View (Dream):**

_My dream wasn't anything like a real dream; it felt worse then my vision, it felt like fire was in my veins. Like when I would bleed, and there would be now way to stop the blood from flowing. Except, it felt worse, I felt like I was in the vision I had felt earlier in the previous night, but it felt _much_ more real. _

_I saw the planet, a planet covered in lava and fire, trees endlessly burned, lava continuously flowed, smoke polluted the air and nothing was recognizable, nothing but a single temple that stood on the edge of the tallest volcano on the planet. Within this old temple, as I flew throughout my dream with no control or where I went or what I did, there was the evil looking angel made of fire and lava in the back of the temple, before a temple. Even thought she seamed angel like in appearance, her wings were slightly torn and holes were in them, cracks ran along her body and her hands and feet were long claws. Her hair was a bright blazing white fire and around her next was a pedant of some kind. It appeared to be in shape of a flame, with a dark grin in its red blaze and bright yellow eyes looking evilly at whoever was the opponent of this fire angel. _

_Suddenly the fire angel then lunged at me, or whoever I was in my dream, and I sprung awake._

(Awake):

I gasped as I shot out of my resting position and breathed deeply as my heart beat faster from the fright that dream gave me. I placed one of my hands over my heart and I tried to calm myself, feeling the quick paced beating of my heart.

It was then that my door burst open however and I saw Antauri rush in with Gibson and Nova on his heels. The three of them jumped onto my bed and started to sooth me, Gibson even ran to my bathroom and grabbed me a glass of water. I eagerly drank it after he handed it to me and when it was gone, he took the cup from my hands and he, along with the other two monkey's in my room, sat down on my bed and waited for me to calm down a bit and catch my breath.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" Antauri questioned. I nodded to him, not sure if my voice would work just yet.

"Was it a bad dream? Something that was about the visions you saw yesterday?" Nova asked softly. I nodded again.

"What was the dream about Jasmine?" Gibson questioned neutrally. I sighed and took a large breath before looking at him and the others.

"I-it was only about the first part of yesterday's vision I saw, but in great detail." I told them. "It was the fire planet, the one with the fire angel, and she was in a temple on the highest volcano, with a flame pendant around her next looked at me evilly. It was like it was alive, or the pure embodiment of evil, in its fullest form."

"I see…" Gibson muttered, "And the focus of the vision?"

"After I saw a few glimpses or the location, the vision mostly showed me the fire angel, and the pendant around her next, that was the focus." I replied.

"Gibson, I think that's all you can really get out of her for now, we need to let her rest so we can deal with this later." Nova commented. She jumped up beside me and brushed back a clump of my hair that had gotten in my face.

"I agree with that," Antauri said. "Jasmine, go and get some breakfast when your ready, we will leave you be to get ready and what not. And don't worry about making breakfast for all of us; we're going to go do that now." I nodded to him and he, along with Nova and Gibson, left the room.

I rose from my bed and grabbed my clothes once they were gone. I quickly got in my shower and cleaned up, washing away the sweat and what not that my dream caused. When I was set, I headed down into the kitchen.

Dressed now in some easy going clothes, sweat pants and a loose spaghetti strap shirt, I watched my brothers pass me to race to the kitchen for food. They halted when they got to the door.

"Where's Sissy?" Robby questioned worriedly.

"She'll be along Robby; she had a bad dream last night." I heard Nova tell them.

"I'm fine Nova!" I called to her from down the hallway.

"Sissy!" Robby cheered and ran at me. I bent down onto on knee and lifted him up into my arms, groaning at the fact of how heavy he was starting to get, and Spencer was even heavier.

"I'm here Robby, man, your getting big! I won't be able to carry you at all soon like I always have." I commented playful. We entered the kitchen and there already sat Spencer at the table, waiting on his foot being cook by Nova.

"I like eating Sissy!" Robby yelled in laughter as I set him down. He ran to the table and sat next to his older brother, he then waited for Nova to bring his food as well.

"Nova said you had a bad dream Sissy, you okay?" Spencer asked. Of course he'd be worried about me, he's really starting to take on a personality now, and it's very sweet, just like when he was little, but now that he was seven, he also got deeply worried if I was hurt or hurting inside.

"It was a dream about a vision I had sweetie, I guess it just really shocked me."

"But are you okay?" He questioned again.

I sighed. "I'll be fine Spencer, stop worrying."

"Hey Kid!" I heard Sprx yell right before he halted his body before he crashed into the door frame. He took a deep breathe before saying all out at once "June-and-Cobi-are-fighting-again-and-are-really-close-to-Gibson's-lab-and-I-need-your-help-stopping-them!" He then pushed himself off the wall and ran back to wherever he had been before.

"Did anyone catch any of that?" Nova questioned.

"I did, some of it anyway." I replied. "I heard 'June and Cobi', 'fighting' and 'Gibson's lab'."

"Oh no…" Gibson paled at the stove and turned everything off before he rushed out of the lab and tore off down the hallway to his personal lab. I ran after him with the others right behind me.

As soon as we got to the opening to the area, a blast went off and we saw lots of black smoke coming from the lab. _We were too late._ Gibson cried as he watched the smoke fly from it and soon the two arguing siblings rolled out of it, covered in a thick layer of black smoke and residue.

The two of them coughed and when they were finally able to catch their breaths, they looked up and saw us. My arms crossed themselves and most of us glared at them, or in Gibson's case, he was fuming.

"My lab!" He cried. "How could you do this to my sanctuary? What have I done to deserve this? You two!" He pointed his finger at the two of them and looked upon them in rage. "You-"

"Gibson hang on!" I snapped. He held his tongue and glanced at me in the corner of his eyes. "I know you're upset, and we will take the time to rebuild and repair you lab, I will deal with Cobi and June, Spencer, Robby, you two do what the others tell you to do, whether it be going to eat breakfast or helping out. Team, start a clean up in Gibson lab, I'll leave him in charge of what goes where, so listen to him, and that includes you Sprx." The team and my brothers nodded and set off to do as I said to them.

I then motioned to the two siblings to follow me, and they did so with their heads held down. We arrive soon in the command center and I sat in one of the pod chairs as the two of them stood before me.

"So who wants to tell me what happened this time?" I questioned.

"He/She started it!" The two accused the other beside them and pointed fingers. I sighed; this was going to be a long morning.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

With the events of the explosion and destruction of Gibson's lab soon clean up and in the way it was once before (minus the chemicals that were lost) we then moved onto different topics such as since Gibson's lab was down on supplies now, and we were too with food and other needed items (like for June and me) we were stopping at a planet known as Watella, a lush planet covered in thick forests and waterfall areas and oceans all around the globe.

We had the robot land in an area where a large waterfall loomed over a large lake and people had set up a sort of town there. It was easy enough for us to find the few things we needed and then set about getting lunch (Which Otto and Robby seamed extremely grateful for, curse their fast metabolisms.)

We ate at a small outside restaurant that was on a pier of the lake, just a mile or two away fro the enormous waterfall on the other side that provided these people with all their water. Everyone sat down and began their meals after ordering, it was nice to relax for a moment or so. I had ordered a seafood dish with garlic mash potatoes and carrots, often sharing little bits of my food with Cobi and June, who let me eat some of their meals. June had ordered a couple lobsters and Cobi had ordered BBQ ribs. It was all delicious and it kept our minds off then events of this morning and of my vision and dream.

When we had nearly finished, I got up to head off to the bathroom since my hands were covered in fish juice and BBQ. I quickly went inside and washed off my hands until they were cleaner then the Super Robot. With that now out of my way and not bothering me anymore, I stepped outside and suddenly ran into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized and looked up to met the face of the one I might have caused harm or problem too. It was a young man that I had run into. He was watching me, and I backed away slightly from it.

The man shook his head and then looked at me again. "My apologies, my head's spinning a little bit."

"Are you alright then?" I questioned.

"I am, but your not." He replied. I blinked at him.

"…What?" I questioned hesitantly.

"You're looking for your family; you've had visions about creatures of destruction that have weird pendants around their necks that are the embodiment of evil. You're the Chosen One, Miss Jasmine."

"I am." I couldn't tell what to do at that moment; run and get the team, or listen to this man.

"I have a message for you from a spirit." He said.

"What spirit?"

"She said, you'd know who she was if I told you this phrase. 'What is stronger, your love or your pain?' That spirit wanted me to tell you that Skeleton King has recently visited a planet not too far from here; in fact, it's our next door neighbor. A planet by the name of Volcanella is said to hold one of your family there, one of the sacred lives stolen from you."

I was frozen as I stood before him. That phrase… it was one my mother often used in our harsh times when she was still alive. I guess even in death she still tends to use it well. …My mother's spirit, she's watching over me, even now, has she always been? Even when she died?

This had to be real, there was no way that Skeleton King could pull this off on his own, let along one of his minions. This had to be my mother, besides, Skeleton King wouldn't bother trying to know her favorite phrase.

"Thank you for this information. I'll put it to good use." I told the man.

"Yeah… good luck with whatever that info's about. I'm gonna go home now, my head hurts with a woman's spirit crawling in my head." He held his head in pain and walked off.

I hurried back to the others then. They were all waiting for me back at our table looking over the waterfall. When I came up behind them, they all turned and looked at my serious face in surprise before they sprang to action and waited for a command.

"Team, we're heading back to the robot. Once there, set a course for a planet near by as Volcanella. That's the planet I saw in my vision, that that's the planet we're going to visit next."

**Witch's Note:**

**Here we go! Another chapter done, and on time too! Hope you guys liked this one, more action and fighting will be in the next two chapters, so I hope you guys like it!**

**I also need you guys to ask me questions for the Q's & A's chapter. This story will go by quick, so the sooner you come up with any kind of question (no restrictions) the better! Now I have to get to work for the TMNT chapter due tomorrow! **

**See ya guys! Love you!**

**Halloween Witch**


	3. Lava World

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 3: Lava World_

**Third Person Point of View (A few hours ago):**

Hours before the Chosen One was told of what was taking place on the planet of Volcanella, the Citadel of Bone set itself on the surface of the lava and fire covered planet.

The undead man himself walked off the ship, his servant, the orange monkey Mandarin, in toe. Behind the two of them was a large group of formless, who kept a still figure in their arms tightly secured. Within the dark lighting of the ship, it was hard to tell what the creature was that they were carrying along.

Suddenly, the figure burst to flames and stood in its place. It raced past the two darkest leaders of the ship and halted when its feet touched the fiery surface. The Skeleton King laughed, and his servant soon joined him. The two of them watched as the mindless creature took off for the tallest mountain on the planet, which they had purposely set their ship close to it anyway.

"Go my minion. Go and gather your energy." His raspy voice echoed in the air as he watched the creature continue to run. "Gather power for my gem, and soon the universe shall be mine. And all it takes are these three little steps, three little battles that those troublesome monkeys and their human teammates and the Chosen One will compete in for their prize. And that prize is…" he delayed for a moment. "A soul."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

My team wasted no time after I gave my command out to run to the robot and started up all systems, locating the near by planet of Volcanella, and putting it as our highest priority to get there. The Super Robot was programmed to fly at its highest speed with Sprx and Spencer and pilot and co-pilot.

While the two of them were flying us there, Gibson then took it upon himself to research the planet Volcanella. While he was researching through, he apparently came across some disturbing facts and what not as he continued through it. He also made quite a few confused sounds which often brought the team and I to look at him whenever he made one, and that was quite often.

Sprx, even though he was driving the Super Robot and normally would be too filled with adrenaline to care, was getting quite angry with Gibson and the continuous sounds he made. "Gibson, if you make one more of those noises, I'm gonna BBQ you here and now."

Gibson didn't even glance at him and continued to do as he wished, just to annoy Sprx. Their constant bickering, along with that of June and Cobi's similar fighting between them, I was worn down and I was tired, I wanted to find out about what the hell was on that planet and at the rate we were going, that wasn't happening.

"_Enough_ you two." Both monkeys lifted their heads to look at me. "Guys, I don't really have any patience to deal with your or any of June and Cobi's bickering today, so please focus on your work." They could tell from the strain in my voice that I wasn't kidding, and their faces fell a bit. I sighed. "Sprx, please continue to fly us to the planet as fast as you can, Gibson, apparently if you have enough time to annoy Sprx, then you must be done with your research on Volcanella."

"I have finished with researching it, but I have many questions that are unanswered, which is why you heard me earlier as such." He stood up from his bubble seat and stood before us, he brought up on a large portion of the screen the planet that apparently he found in the data base, as well as the one we were heading toward.

The two were extremely different. The one in the picture that Gibson had brought up from the data base seamed much more greener then I would have imagined this planet, it was lush with tall volcanic mountains and moss and plants all growing up the sides of them. The one that we were heading for looked exactly like I had pictured it, tall volcano all along the surface of the planet, all spouting out lava and fire was burning everything in its path, no life was on that planet, so what the hell's going on?

"I see the confusion in all your faces, and I went through a lot of that while looking at these planets." Gibson told us. "Apparently, Volcanella was actually a planet that in its beginning was only like what we see now as the planet that we are journeying to, the planet that is lush and green was after many years of healing and water introduced to the planet, allowing all the lava and fire to disappear and then the plants were able to use volcanic soil that was from the hardened lava, filled with nutrients and helpful material for their growth. Though recent reports of the planet though reported a series of volcanoes that have erupted and turned the planet back into what it was in its beginning."

"Do you have any idea as to what may have caused this Gibson?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I do have an idea or two." He paused for a moment to change the screen behind us to show a small video or the Citadel of Bone approaching the still lush planet of Volcanella. "My first notion is that Skeleton King has come here recently, as you told me Jasmine, he had in fact been reported here a few days ago. If that is in fact true, his dark powers most likely have stirred up every volcano on the planet to have them erupt, causing the planet to revert back to its origin form from over a few millennia. The only other option that I can think of is that some other creature must have stirred up the volcanoes and deliberately turned the world back to its original form, though I can't understand why anyone would want to do that."

"Maybe…" June muttered. "Maybe someone wanted the power of the lava? Is that possible Gibson?"

"Possibly, but how does one harness the energy of lava?" Gibson questioned.

"Then it's more likely that Skeleton King was the cause of the planet's eruption." Cobi stated.

Gibson sighed. "Yes, that is the strongest possibility."

"Then we have no time to waste," I said and turned to my head pilot. "Sprx, can we go any faster?"

He grinned at me. "Hang on to your tails!" He shouted before the whole robot lurched forward in one swoop. The whole then just suddenly came to a halt and we all crashed into the main screen. Sprx smiled at us worriedly. "Heh-heh, sorry guys."

"It doesn't matter Sprx, we're here and that's what matters." I stood up from my spot and looked at my team. "Alright guys, we'll head first into the village on the planet and help the small number of locals into the robot in case we need to get them off plane and we can't fix whatever's happening. After tending to the locals, we'll split up into two groups; Alpha Team will head up the mountain after we tend the locals and see if we can find the cause of the commotion, Beta Team will stay behind with the locals and get them all aboard the Super Robot and help them tend to their wounds and get some food into them, I doubt they've had much of any for a while since their crops and what not must be gone. Alpha team will be myself, Antauri, Cobi and Otto, the rest of you will be on Beta Team and be under Gibson and Nova's command. Are there any questions?" No one seamed to have any and said nothing. "Good, let's move out."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a massive chaos as soon as we left the robot. Their was a large group of the village streaking and screaming in terror in front of the doors of the Super Robot's feet. They all started shouted at once and there was no way to get them to listen to us. We had no choice but to let them into the robot and have some of the others tend to their small wounds, this crowd seamed more scared then anything. With most of them inside and a few of our team with them to keep them in line and help them, I took my team and Gibson through the city to look for any others that might not have been able to make it to the robot due to their sense of loyalty or poor condition.

We thankfully didn't have many of those that we ran into; it was mostly older people that we found in their cement cellars with their families. It didn't take us long to help them out and get them to the robot, but they had harsher burns then the crowd the others were dealing with now, these people had second to third degree burns on their skin, mostly on their feet and legs because the lava burnt through their shoes, and the cement basements were nearly too warm to stay in.

There was only one of two that we ran into that had a very serious condition. We ended up finding a mother and her young daughter in a basement that's corners were filled with lava that had just started getting at their skin when we found them, it also didn't help that the poor older woman was pregnant with a child, and she was well on her way to have labor at almost any moment. We sent back Antauri with Gibson at that point to levitate them and for Gibson to deal with their fifth degree burns. They had to be treated immediately, for often fifth and sixth degree burns are fatal.

There were no more people in the village after that, and thankfully, we found no one dead or dying any more badly then that woman and child. Antauri joined us soon after, when he had finished helping Gibson with the two badly burned females. Once he was apart of our group once more, we set out of the village and headed down the paths that led between the mountains. When we saw the lava that was in our way though, we had to jet pack through the air and avoid any newly erupted lava to prevent getting burns ourselves, and it didn't help that our team was smaller then normal, but it was our only option with all those people hurt back in the Super Robot.

"Were exactly are we going Jasmine? Were do you expect to find what is causing these hazards?" Antauri asked me.

"Yeah, how do we do that?" Otto wondered allowed.

"Wait! That dream you had last night! That's what your following isn't it?" Cobi asked in a worried voice. He was indeed right; I was looking for the highest volcano and the temple atop of it. I soon saw it in the distance. It was spouting large quantities of lava all at once. There would be no way to make it through that without losing a limb or two.

"That's right Cobi, we're going to see if this Dark Fire Angel is real or not, if she is, she's probably the cause of this madness still here, even after Skeleton King left." I said to them, looking back slight to see their faces. "But it seams that we won't be able to just fly there from the way I see the lava gushing out."

"Then how do we get to her?" Otto asked.

I sighed worriedly. "We have to go to the base of the volcano and make our way inside."

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! All done with chapter three! I feel so sorry for those poor people, especially that woman who had fifth degree burns and being pregnant and keeping her kids safe, but what do you expect from a lava planet?**

**Question of the Chapter: What is Skeleton King's plan? You guys saw him being all evil and what not at the beginning of the chapter, and just what is this Dark Fire Angel he sent upon the planet?**

**Send in Questions for me and please Review! I love your Reviews; they give me a reason to want to write! So send in a whole bunch!**

**Love you guys and see you soon!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Fire of Hate

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 4: Fire of Hate_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I led the team through the fire world's sky, which was filled with many spouting volcano tops that were flooding the planet with lava, and we headed toward the largest volcano on the planet, also known as Mt. Inferno. That was the mountain that supposedly was home to the supposed Dark Fire Angel that Skeleton King dropped off here and is causing all the problems here.

As we approached the base of the volcano, there was a small opening in the form of a pathway, and here I thought that we'd be forced to dig our way through. The four of us landed before the doorway that led into the volcano and I we stepped inside.

It was then that I felt my heart beat like crazy though. I stopped dead in my tracks only after I took a few steps in. It was my powers, not the Power Primate, but my electrical powers, they were speaking to me. I didn't know why, but they made my body ache.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" I lifted my head and looked at my small team I brought with me. I apparently had lowered myself onto my knees while I was understanding my heart.

"It's my powers; something here is making them ache inside me." I replied. "I don't understand what it means though."

"Is it telling us something's here?" Otto asked worriedly.

"No… it feels more like it senses a friend… who's not a friend anymore." I answered wearingly. I turned toward my second in command. "Antauri, do you sense anything with the Power Primate?"

Antauri for the moment closed his eyes and I saw him float off the ground. He meditated in the air and the three of us watched him. A green light surrounded him and slowly faded off into the air around him. After a minute or two, he finally lowered himself to the ground and opened his eyes. He turned to look at us.

"This mountain is filled with good energy, surprisingly, up until we reach the top, where you believe this 'Dark Fire Angel' is. Though I feel that the dark energy is slowly making its way down through this volcano, and when all of its good energy is gone, the planet is beyond help." He explained. "Though there are also some people that I can sense that are within the volcano. We must hurry and save them."

"Lets move then team." We raced up the dug in path through the mountain; it was like an endless tunnel with slightly glowing walls. Lava started to pour through small holes in the walls surrounding us as we got further up in the volcano.

We soon across a large room cut out of the volcano's walls that were filled with scrolls, papers and books. Maps were out upon a table in the middle of the room and some hung on the walls. A few bags were placed over against the side of one of the walls next to another doorway that led further up into the mountain.

"Looks like someone was here recently," I noted to the others on the fact of the food that was also there on the table in boxes, ready to eat.

"It would seam as so." Antauri agreed as he looked around. "It seams that there were people last here less then twenty-four hours ago."

"And with the volcanoes erupting a short while ago, they had to go somewhere and hid." Cobi continued.

"But where'd they go?" Otto wondered.

"The only way that they could've left this room is if they went down the way that we came from, which had no other tunnels but the strait one that took us in loops around the volcano until we ended up here," I told the others. "Or they could have gone upward and there's some sort of other room further up which might have them trapped."

"Or that Dark Fire Angel has them." Cobi threw in.

"Any of these three suggestions seam plausible," Antauri stated.

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Otto questioned before he ran for the stairs. "Let's go already!" The rest of us nodded and we chased after the green robotic simian. Within the hallway behind the room we had discovered, these stairs were more in an upward spiral, we could see further up, and steps were carved out of the stone before our feet. It seamed that this spiral went up to the top of the volcano, because a small beam of light from the top showed the lava flying over the opening.

"Whoa." Otto gaped at the spiral. "That's a long way up…"

"How are we going to search all the floors in time?" Cobi questioned.

"Everyone activate your rocket packs and looked after a certain part of the spiral as we fly up. If you see any doors or openings, give us a holler and fly in and check it out, while you do so, the rest of us will continue on and look over the space above the room you saw. Come back when you're done or holler if you see those people or find anything we all need to check out. Let's go!" My team and I jumped off the ground and our packs activated. We flew up into the spiral staircase and each watched a section of it as we flew upwards.

We more or less noticed the lava that started to fall from the top of the stair well and from the walls from above. That was mostly the only thing we came across, besides the occasional flying rock hurling toward us as we flew upward. Otto and Antauri took care of those mostly, somehow the two of them ended up on the side with the rocks more or less pouring on them, so Otto and Antauri had their weapons out at all times to cut the rocks into tiny pieces and fly by the debris. Cobi and I had a much better hand in the mess and didn't have to deal with as many rocks, but we still had one here or there. Cobi kept out his sword of Power Primate energy and I was constantly charged with electrical energy to fry the next bolder that came at me and burst it into pieces.

We had to avoid any lava that came our way though. If we didn't, it'd eat through our weapons and flash. Some drops though were too small to really avoid and ended up hitting the guys' armor or Cobi and my clothes and hair, thankfully it never reached our skin.

It wasn't until we were a few levels from the top that we finally saw a door, it was right before me. I gave a holler to the rest of the team and we all jumped into the doorway. As soon as I stepped inside, the floor gave way and fell below. I was thankful that I still had my rocket pack on and I jumped back. I felt Cobi's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back further before my back was against his chest.

"I'm alright Cobi, you can let go of me." He let out a nervous laugh and gently released me. We watched as the dust settled and soon we saw the poor people that must have been part of the group we found bags to in the last room. They were chained to the walls by their hands and feet. Lava thankfully hadn't started to seep in yet and the place felt relatively cool for a volcano.

"Hello? Is everyone alright down there?" I called. All at once I heard cries of joy and for help. Antauri, Otto, Cobi and I all jumped down into the room and we started to unchain the people down there. They were mostly grown adults with a child or two that were over the age of eight at least. One or two of the captives here even looked to be Cobi's and my age.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" One of the more elder men thanked us greatly.

"Your welcome, but we'd better get you all out of here before the lava comes and burns this place too." I replied and gripped one of the female adults to pull them toward the hole we came through when that adult pulled away from me.

"What do you mean before the lava comes in here?" She asked.

"You mean, you don't know what's been going on?" Otto asked.

"Not really." The eldest man of the bunch said. "Yesterday morning we all came here to worship the Fire Angel, our protector and Goddess that keeps us safe and keeps the volcano's dormant. Though in the late morning, and evil version of our beloved savior and Goddess came forth and captured us and put us in chains. We've been locked here since then, only hearing and feeling some tremors and what not from this room."

"Things are worse then what you're describing." Cobi replied to them. "The volcanoes are erupting and many of the villagers in the small town a few miles away were harmed and the village itself burned to the ground." Everyone, other then my group, gasped at the news.

"We were able to evacuate all the people in town and then left them with our medical officer and head of science to treat them along with some others of our group that know basic first aid." I paused for a moment to look at them. "Unless we stop this evil version of your protector, your planet soon will be a volcanic waste land forever."

"To think? Our protector now a predator? It just doesn't seam possible…" another villager sighed.

"Let us get you out of here then." Antauri said to them and this time the villagers didn't fight us as we flew them up out of the room where they had been trapped. Once we had the group out of the hole and onto the spiral staircase when I saw something red gleam in the corner of my eye. I looked up to where I saw it just in time to see a beam of fire being shot at us. All the villagers ducked and screamed and I jumped up into the air before them.

"Lightning Beam!" I shouted and a beam of pure white lightning blasted from my hand toward the flame that was approaching us. The two clashed and a large explosion echoed in the spiral staircase. Through the ash and aftermath of our collided attacks, I saw the Dark Fire Angel escaping toward the top of the volcano, she laughed melodically as she flew off with her large, lava wings.

I turned back to the others and watched them gather the villagers together. "You guys get these villagers to safety! I'm going after the Dark Fire Angel!" I called out to them before taking off in the smoke.

"Jasmine!" I heard Cobi call after me, but I had no time to go back. I hurried after the angel and that's when I broke the surface of the volcano, I'd finally made it to the top.

Just as my vision had shown me previously, there was a small temple off to the side of the top crust of Mt. Inferno. The building looked ancient in appearance and made of stone, either that or hardened lava that was never made into soil.

The Dark Fire Angel was no where in sight as I approached the temple. I slowly made my way inside and I saw that it truly was an old temple. A large fire pit sat alone in the center of this stone building and it had hardly any ceiling. Within the fire pit in the center, a large fire was blazing, and within it was a shadow.

I set myself in a defensive position and watched the shadow emerge from the flame. It was the Dark Fire Angel. Her lava coated body seamed much brighter then before and her hair was white with its fire blazing. Her eye sockets were bright red and her claws were extended at me. That same pendant I saw was around her neck and looked quite evilly at me, like it had a mind of its own.

She lunged from the flame toward me with her claws expanded, she reached for my neck. I jumped up into the air with my rocket pack and landed on the edge of the roof. The angel saw I moved away from her though and jumped up after me and I flipped backward, landing on the ground before the temple. From atop of the tower, she let out a high pitched scream that made my powers ache again. Something was defiantly wrong here, its like these powers are familiar to me, but I've never come in contact with a Goddess.

I flipped backwards over and over again after the Dark Fire Angel jumped off the temple roof and bared her claws at me. After flipping multiple times, the angel finally dropped to her knees and swung her leg around; she just barely nicked my leg before I jumped off to the side and held my hands before myself and shot a beam of lightning at her. She pushed herself off the ground and blasted into the air with her wings wrapped around herself to prevent wind resistance and then shot them out to her sides and used the power she still had from the kick off to shoot herself back down at me, her wings once again wrapped around her and her claws from both hands extended. I shot both my arms out before me and unleashed the most power 'Lightning Beam' I ever have before, this time colored purple, and the Dark Fire Angel countered with a blast of white fire from her mouth. The two attacks once again clashed and created a large explosion which started to provoke the volcanoes around. Eruptions began occurring all over the planet and began shifting many of its earth plates, and that started to activate the volcano that I was standing on.

_Mistress, do you need my help?_ I heard the voice clearly in my mind that I hadn't heard in so long. It caused me to freeze in the mist of the after math of the clash of the Dark Fire Angel's attack and mine. _Mistress?_

_No I don't, I can handle this Elekie._ My thoughts after that were interrupted when the Dark Fire Angel leapt at me in my moments of hesitation and made a swung at my chest, and I only moved out of the way just in time to avoid being cut too deeply, but I was too close to avoid the cuts at all, or avoid my straps to my rocket pack being cut off. The machine fell to the ground behind me and I tripped over it.

I felt my back bounce harshly on the ground and rip the skin on it before I felt a hot, claw like hand gasp my throat. The Dark Fire Angel looked at me evilly and I pulled at her hand with my own that grasped my neck. Her grip was too harsh though and she brought me over to the edge of the largest volcano. I squirmed and tried to break free of her hold, but I couldn't.

_Mistress, let me help you!_ The voice called again. _Your mother gave me to you for a reason!_

_I know that!_ I yelled back at her in my mind. _But if I can get though this without your help, I should. Don't feel bad Elekie, you know I love you like I do my family and friends, but it's a personal pride that I want to do this on my own. This is _my_ mission to save my family, but if I do need your help, know that I will call upon you._

_Mistress!_ My eyes widened as I saw the Dark Fire Angel throw me over the edge of the volcano and toward the lava… without my rocket pack.

Great. Maybe I do need Elekie's power this time to get through this one, no, I can't… so what can I do to save myself or learn how to fly?

_Mistress!_ Elekie called out again. I saw then that I had little time to think in this matter, but then an idea popped into my head and I gasped at how it most likely could work.

_Elekie, listen to me!_ I heard silence on the other side of my mind. _I want to try once last thing, and if it doesn't work, I need your help, so be ready. _

_Of course Mistress, I always am._ With that said, I shoved my hands before me toward the lava and I shot two beams of my 'Lightning Beam' down into the lava. If my idea works, the blast from my attack should act as a force that should either help me fly or throw me out of the volcano. My beams slowed down my decent and I soon came to a stop. I sighed and I heard Elekie sigh too in the back of my mind.

_See? Told you I'd be fine_. I heard Elekie snort in the back of my mind and I forced more power into my hands and it shot me back into the air, but this time, out of the volcano. When I came above the volcano's edge the Dark Fire Angel stood there in shock and silence.

But only for a moment.

She soon over came my surprising her and rushed into my direction, but before she could get close enough to me, my hand lit up with the power of my Power Primate and I blasted her right square in the chest. It hit her pendant head on and the strands that hung it around her neck vaporized, forcing the evil looking jewelry away from the creature's body. The Dark Fire Angel was thrown back from the pendant and suddenly all the lava and dark energy was being sucked into the fire like pendant.

After I blinked my eyes, the world was full of flowers and grass, trees and moss, water and life. No longer were any plates moving, nor were any volcanoes erupting. I sighed, there was one more problem solved in the universe.

I turned my head over to the body of the Dark Fire Angel, which wasn't any of those categories in her name anymore. A female human body lay on the ground where the creature once was. Light brown hair hung over the face and the body, though skinny and practically starved, looked slightly muscular. I worriedly walked over to the body and kneeled down next to it. She groaned and twitched and I rolled her over. Bright fiery, ruby colored eyes, glazed over in tiredness and lack of energy looked up at me.

"Jazzy?" She asked tiredly.

"Lyra!" I cried and fell upon her body, hugging the life out of her.

_I had my sister back now, my little sister I had lost so long ago…_

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow! Now that was a fight! Anyone wanna guess what the hell was that person or thing or creature or whatever Elekie was? I'm not telling until its time… Anyway, hope you guys loved the chapter and see you next Saturday! Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving! I know I did, I got some sea glass and some pie! I think that day went out well enough. **

**I love Reviews and I love Questions! So please send in both on anything in the story and out of it that is _publicly appropriate_ for the Q's & A's Please!**

**Love you all and see you next Saturday!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Review It

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 5: Review It_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I was overfilled with joy as I sat there and hugged my sister who I was finally reunited with after all this time. The last time I honestly saw her was when I was a prisoner on Skeleton King's ship with her for an hour before Mandarin tried to brainwash me. And before that, I didn't even know if she was still alive after she and my eldest brother and father were taken by Skeleton King, the night he broke my family apart.

My sister groaned as I hugged her and I quickly pulled back but I didn't let go of her. I helped her sit up and set her against my chest. She breathed deeply and I looked over her worriedly. Her body was deeply under nourished and she was quite pale. She was very weak.

"Lyra? How are you feeling?" I asked her softly.

"Like I just got out of hell," she replied to me miserably in a hushed voice. I shifted her in my arms, hearing her groan again, and lifted her up in a bridal position where she had her hands in her lap and her head against my chest again.

"Don't worry Lyra; everything's going to be okay now." I whispered to her before I jumped into the air and used the same trick I had before when Lyra was the Dark Fire Angel and blasted lighting beams from my feet and flew in the air. I made it out of the volcano from the top, now that there wasn't lava spouting from any of them, and flew my sister over the volcanoes and headed back toward the village, where the Super Robot was landed.

The entire ride back, my poor sister groaned and moaned in pain and curled into me even more as the trip back to the Robot carried on. I could see the many mountains of people before the robot and many other ships there to help care for them down in the village, most of them already going to work on rebuilding the tiny village that was there and turning their ships into other buildings. My team was out there as well helping their wounded into the care of other people when I showed up with my sister.

I landed right in the middle of the crowd and people started to make grabs at my sister and me, but I held her close and pull through them to my team. My teams' faces all looked strangely at me when I came at them with another body and refused to give it to the others that were around.

"Miss, please hand over that girl, we'll take care of her." One called out and tried to grab Lyra from me.

"Miss, if we have to, we will use force!" Another cried. "We have a warrant to take care of any villager from this planet!"

"Well guess what?" I snapped at them all harshly. They froze in their spots where they stood. "She's not from this planet, or the village. She's my sister, so back off!" All of them unconsciously stepped back and whispers among others started. I turned back around and walked with Lyra in my arms toward the team and they raced forward to take a good look at the girl that was my missing family.

"Jasmine, this way! Place her on the table and Nova and I will help her in the best way we can!" Gibson called. I nodded and did as the blue monkey asked. Nova and Gibson raced into his lab before me and started setting things up and I set Lyra on the table he had set up. Gibson got his scanner ready and Nova looked her over from the other side.

"Your sister seams fine for the most part. She seems to have some minor bruising on her body, but other then that, doesn't seem to be hurt. She is very under nourished though, and will require an IV for fluids until she wakes." Gibson put down his scanner and looked up at me. "She should be fine with some rest, food and water."

I sighed. "That good to hear, thanks Gibson."

"If I may ask though, how is it that you encountered your sister in the mountain?" Antauri questioned as he and the others made their way into the command center.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I reflected back their worried eyes that all nearly glowed at me. My eyes trailed to the floor and my fists clenched, my teeth grinded slightly between each other.

"She was the Dark Fire Angel." I told them. They all gasped or stopped breathing for a moment.

"How is that possible though?" Cobi questioned. "If I remember correctly, that creature that we saw didn't look anything like her and was trying to _kill us_."

"My sister didn't know what was going on!" I argued. I turned to my seconded in command. "Antauri, you saw the same visions I did. You saw the Dark Fire Angel; you saw the pendant around her neck."

"What are you getting at Jazz?" June asked worriedly.

"No, she's right." Antauri walked over to Lyra and looker her body over carefully. "In our visions, I know there was a small blaze like pendant around the creature's neck. If I understand what Jasmine is trying to get at, that pendant was the cause of all this trouble, her transformation, the climate and landscape change of the planet, and the dark energy we felt."

"Yeah, and we know that Skeleton King was holding her and my brother and father prisoner, so he must have put this on her. I saw with my own eyes that when I blasted the pendant off her neck, all the damage and dark energy that it had managed to spread and created was absorbed by the pendant before it disappeared." I told them.

"So Skeleton King is trying to create dark energy, which is absorbed by pendants he puts on people's necks after they infect the planet they're on, and then disappear to some where else, most likely to him." Cobi made an educated guess. "So will he do this with the rest of your family?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe?"

"I'm willing to bet he would Kid." Sprx shrugged and pat Spencer on the back. "Thing is though, we have no idea how many of these things Skeleton King has, but we do know that he still might have your older brother and you Dad."

"And that he's already used one of these pendants." Nova added.

"But how does that help Skeleton King?" Otto asked. The poor green monkey looked entirely lost on this subject.

"By using that dark energy, Skeleton King can call upon other dark forces out there in the universe or in other dimensions." We turned out heads in surprise as I saw my sister sitting up and I rushed over to her and helped her stay sitting up. "He started rambling a bit about that and a few others things, but because of that thing on my neck, I can't remember much now."

"It's alright Lyra, you should rest, I bet that pendant took a lot of energy out of you." I tried to get my sister to keep calm and rest, but being the stubborn person she was, she didn't listen.

"I can do that later Jazzy, so why don't you introduce me to the people and monkeys you have here?" Lyra looked at the team and our family around us and they all looked back at her.

I sighed. "Alright, I mean, it's the least I can do after all this drama with that walking skeleton right?" My sister looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes. Before I knew it, I had been grabbed by the waist and brought right up next to her in a hug.

"I'm not leaving again Sis, not without one hell of a fight." I blinked a time or two before my arms folded over her shoulders and I hugged her back.

"I know Lyra, I know." I whispered to her. We pulled away from each other and I rubbed her arm and sat down next to her. "Alright, now let's move on from that." I gestured to the team with my hand. "This is my team; the black monkey with yellow eyes is my second in command and counselor if I ever need some spiritual guidance, Antauri."

In response to my introduction, Antauri gave a light bow to my sister and she in return bowed her head slightly in response. "It is an honor to meet you Miss Lyra, we are glad you are safe and not in harms way now. Your sister has spoken nothing but of the highest respect and kindness of you, and I hope we become better acquainted over the time we are together here on the Super Robot."

"Wow… he's polite." Lyra gasped. "It's great to meet you too… Antauri?" He nodded and Lyra sighed when she got the name right.

"Next is my third in command and training partner who I think you'll like really well. She used to be the only female of the team before me, June and now you Ly. Nova, my third in command, is the yellow monkey over on your other side with the pink eyes."

Nova made her way right over to Lyra and shook her hand. Even in the weakened state that I knew Lyra was in, she didn't let Nova think she was week. "Wow, nice grip you have their Girly. I'm Nova, like your sister said and I'm the head in combat here. From what your sister's told me, you're great to fight against, so I'll be looking for ward to a match against you once you get well enough."

I saw my sister grip Nova's hand a little harder; I already knew she was looking forward to this fight. "I'll be looking forward to it, can't wait Nova."

"Next is our head pilot and comedian on board. His real name is S.P.R.X.7 7, but we just call him Sprx. He's the red monkey over there with the black eyes."

Sprx walked up to my sister and shook hands with her calmly. "Nice ta meet you Lyra."

"Nice to meet you too Sprx," she replied calmly. _That's gonna go bye-bye really quick._

"Next is our chief of science onboard, he's like the wicked smarty of the team and plans a lot of stuff out. His name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but we all just call him Gibson." I leaned down by my sisters eat. "And unless you want you ear lectured off, I'd suggest you call him that too. He's the blue monkey with black eyes." Gibson nodded to her and she nodded back. I was surprised with how calm the two of them were, but then again, Lyra was probably thinking of ways to annoy him later, I mean, that's how she always treated Gabe.

"Last of the monkeys is our head mechanic and our loveable oaf that loves meat and would marry it if it wasn't against the laws of the universe. His name is Otto and he's just plain amazing."

"You really mean that Jazz?" He asked me. I could practically see the sparkles in his eyes and they widened in surprise and happiness when I nodded to him. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly and wrapped his tail around my waist. "You're the best Jazz!"

"Your welcome…Otto.. but… can you.. stop… chockin..g me?" He then took a look at me and paled when he saw that I was pale and blue, lacking oxygen. He jumped off of me and into Lyra's lap while I landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry!" Otto called worriedly.

"I'm okay!" I gave him a thumb up and he sighed.

"Well this is a great meeting, nice to meet you Otto." Lyra laughed while Otto gave her a cheeky, big toothed grin.

"You sure your okay Sissy?" Spencer asked me. It was honestly the first time he had spoken up or that I've heard from him since Watella. I sat up from where I was lying and catching my breath gave him a breathless smile.

"I'm fine Spencer; you don't have to worry about me." I told him honestly.

"But I always worry about you Sissy, your starting to be reck-lus again." His attempt at larger words were getting better thanks to the others continuing to teach them, as well as his worries over me, now that he's, even at the age of seven going on eight, realizing just how much I put myself out there to keep him and his brother safe.

"Oh my God…" I looked up at my younger sister and I gasped as I watched, she was trying to stand up in bed and I rushed to my feet to halt her.

"Lyra! You're not well enough to be standing and moving yet!" I told her sternly.

"Jazz… it's really them isn't it?" She sobbed as she pushed past me and made her way toward Spencer. "They're really still alive." She covered her mouth with her hand and felt to the ground right between us. "Spencer…"

"Sissy Lyra?" Spencer questioned. Lyra nodded and breathed deeply as she tried to compose herself.

"I still remember when you and Robby were only babies, I took care of you two while our Mom either rested or worked around the house and I cooked and cleaned and all that fun stuff too, but taking care of your and Robby was the best job, because you two were our little angels in our time of darkness. You two, being as innocent as you were, made everything worth it again. I was always thinking about you two, and Jazz, while I was trapped in the Citadel of Bone."

"You mean the bad place." Robby corrected her. I picked my youngest brother up in my arms and held him while Lyra looked at him with longing eyes and held her hand out to Spencer.

"I do mean the bad place you two. And I know you haven't exactly seen me since you two were very young, but can I hug you?" Spencer looked over at me first and I nodded to him. I walked over to my sister and got down on my knees and set Robby down between us and motioned Spencer over. He obeyed and we held a group hug together on the floor.

"Group hug!" Otto called. All the monkeys and Cobi and June rushed in to hug us as well, not wanting to be left out of the fun. I felt Cobi's strong arms wrap around my waist and I felt his mouth right next to my ear. It caused my heart to race and my blood to burn in my veins.

"One down," he whispered to me. "Only two more to find, Skeleton King to deal with, and then you'll all be free."

"Yeah," I turned my head away from the hug to find my face only centimeters away from Cobi's. "Then we'll all be free, and you and I can pick up where we left off."

He chuckled lightly and I felt the softest kiss grace my cheek. My face turned aflame and he pulled back a small distance. "I can't wait."

**Witch's Note:**

**Awe! Cobi's getting a tiny bit impatient on waiting for Jazz to complete her mission with Skeleton King and her family, can't blame him though, I think he's been pretty good if he hasn't really made any kind of move until now.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you guys really think that the relationship between Jazz and Cobi can really wait until the end of Skeleton King?**

**I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget to please send in Questions for me! I don't really have many! Same with Reviews! I love those two!**

**See you guys next week and I love you all!**

**_Halloween Witch_**


	6. Big Change Next Door

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 6: Big Change Next Door_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It only took a short time for Lyra to get to know everyone and get settled in the Super Robot, it also didn't take long for her to figure out what each person was like, or her to fill in with some more muscle (with food we gave her) and powers she learned how to control once again and expand from there. She loved spending her time with Nova, June and me the most, it meant girl time for her, and she also loved to spend time with Robby and Spencer, to learn more about her younger brothers and things she missed out on while being in that hell hole with Skeleton King.

Lyra's also been getting on my back every now and then about the subject of whether or not I have someone I'm interested in or have a boyfriend. I honestly told her that when Skeleton King was gone I could worry about that and deal with it (and I've refused to tell her as of yet the promise I made to Cobi about a relationship with him once this was all over.) Its been quiet… bitter-sweet dealing with her on that subject, because like any little sister, if there was someone, she wanted to know and make sure he (or she if that somehow happened) was worthy enough to stand by my side and be my partner.

Since we were reunited with my sister, we've been on the move again after the rest of my family and Skeleton King, but we've seen little to no leads on them. It's like Skelton King is trying to be a good bad guy for once, if that's even possible.

I was currently in the training room with my family, Lyra was sparing off against me while Spencer and Robby watched from a distance how we used our powers in creative ways to get around our opponents. She and I both used our powers of lightning and fire to shoot them from our hands and feet to keep afloat in the air and fly around each other, while still trying to land blows.

"White Fire Beam!" My sister shouted and from her hands came a long beam of the hottest fire, nearly as bright as snow white.

"Electric Beam!" I shot my own beam of energy back and it collided with my sister's. The two of them pushed against each other's energies and we gave it all we had. Our powers were well matched, but not it I added the Power Primate to this fight. But I promised my sister I'd keep out of that. No foul play unless it's against the bad guy or unless she wants to fight me with both my powers (which I'm pretty sure she's gonna wanna after she's up to one-hundred percent, and she's no that far from it.)

Our two attacks finally decided then to explode on us and it threw us against the opposite sides of the room. We both put our feet to the wall and jumped down to the middle of the training area that was now scorched black mostly in the center and then slowly faded dark then lighter brown before it finally showed the bare white walls that had been spared of our attacks.

As we panted to catch our breaths, the rest of the team barged through the training door and gasped at the sight before them. I smiled sheepishly and Lyra just laughed and threw her arms behind her head.

"Sorry! We were showing Robby and Spencer how we can use our powers in certain situations, then it basically turned into crazy training with Miss ' I can't stay still to save my life' over here." I told them in a sarcastic way. Lyra stuck out her tongue at me and I did the same back. The two of us then laughed and we joined together in the center of the training room.

"Well I can't wait until I can really fight you head on with everything we got Jazzy. Hey while we're waiting for that, let's have another round of no weapons and no powers!" My sister jumped to her feet and to show how much energy she had left she started jumping on her toes and punching at an imaginary enemy before her and she did a few flips and spins on the souls of her feet.

"Lyra, I've already done multiple fights against you today, for each different type of fighting too! No weapons and powers, only weapons, only powers form your childhood, only the power primate and one power and a weapon! I haven't fought you will all my strength yet because you're not at one-hundred percent yet until Gibson says you are and gives the a-okay. There are other things I have to get to Lyra! I can't just fight all day like you can."

"Oh… sorry Jazzy, has it really been that much?" She asked in bewilderment. "I'll just train on my own then or train with someone else. Sorry for holding you back."

"Its fine Lyra, but your not getting back to training so soon, I want you to at least take a half hour break so that you don't over work your body and muscles, but if you need to keep moving, take a _normal_ walk around the robot or do some _light_ stretches." I told her sternly.

"Is that an order? Sister?" She asked me tauntingly.

"It maybe, it honestly depends on how cooperative you plan to be." The two of us stared each other down for a long while, a power flowing behind each of our eyes that rivaled the others.

"Girls, there is no need for this fighting." Antauri floated out before the two of us and held out his hand to stop our arguing. "Jasmine is the leader here, and unless we all disagree with it, her word rules."

"Antauri, it's alright, let the two of us deal with this. Let _me _deal with this." I told him. I glanced away form my sister for only a moment to catch his own eyes. "'Leadership can not be given; it must be earned', as you've told me in the past. Lyra may be my sister, but that doesn't mean I'm above her unless she accepts me. Six years have passed since we last saw each other, and back then, our roles were clear, now she needs to decide for herself, and if that means facing her off to prove that to her, I will." My second in command then backed off, trusting my word and I turned back to my sister.

I saw her blink at the look behind my eyes, Antauri's worry and my words I just said repeated in my mind over and over again, just as I remember my mother always told me when I asked her who really led the family.

My sister still tried to fight down my gaze at her that was steadily between that and a harsh glare. It was how I had to face her. Lyra was one to respond to one with a lot of command and power, that was just her type of leader, and that's why she always respected Mom, because she always took change and she was strong.

"Fine." I barely heard her whispered and my sister looked away from my gaze. She had given into my command.

"Lyra…" she glanced up at me and I saw the tears welding up in her eyes. "We'll find a way to bring Mom again no matter how long it takes; we'll get back Gabe and Dad. We'll be a family again, I promise you that." I told her softly. She nodded and slowly walked toward the door out of the training room.

"I believe you Jazz." I turned my head to where she still stood in the doorway, looking back at me. "Just promise me one thing, don't make a promise you can't keep." I nodded to her and she took off out the door in a fast walk.

I sighed after she left and walked over to my little brothers that looked worriedly up at me. I reached for both their hands and pulled them to their feet from where they sat.

"Its time for lunch you two, go head to the kitchen and I'll fix you some lunch before you two go off and play with the others, alright?" My two brothers nodded and raced off toward the kitchen.

"They won't find that much there Jazz, most of the food's gone now." Otto said. "We're gonna have to stop again if they want something other then water and…" I watched him gulp, "Gibson's chemically made food."

"All have you know that it's a perfect substitute for when there is an absence of food!" Our head scientist argued back.

"Yeah, when we wanna hurl our guts up." Sprx and most of the other laughed at our comedian's comment and Gibson huffed.

"We'll go shopping then, do any of you know if we're near another pit stop again or another planet?" I asked through few tears of laughter.

"There actually is a planet nearby known as Tulivo, a very grassy and flower filled planet only about an hour or so from here." Cobi told us as he typed it into the screen on the wall of the training room.

"Then set a course for there. I'll hurry and get my brothers some kind of small lunch or snack and then we'll prepare for landing." The team nodded to me and all ran off to their positions and I hurried to the kitchen, just as two voices called out for me to get them something to eat.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We landed on the planet of Tulivo only a short few minutes after I finished fixing my brothers lunch (which took a while since I had to look through the few things of food we had for something I _could_ make them.) Lyra's thankfully calmed down since we last talked a little while ago with the whole 'whose leader?' issue. I can tell she'd rather not talk about it, but I'm glad to see that she's perked up at least.

We headed into a small village on the planet not too far from the robot. This village was surrounded by flowers of many colors and shapes and heights, it was amazing to see all at once, it'd be a horticulturist's dream to see a world like this, filled with nothing but green and petal colors as vibrant as the light of the morning sun.

I allowed my team to split up into groups of their choice when we arrived. Sprx and Otto took my brother's off my hands and ran off with them to look around and get some food. Antauri and Gibson decided to head over to where some medicines and chemicals would be kept for Gibson's lab and new candles and soothing objects for Antauri for when he meditates. Nova, June and Lyra all took off to have a girl's shopping spree and have some 'girl time' and offered me a place to join them, but I refused, I was looking forward to spending this time looking around at the plants and what not around me without being dragged away before I could get a good look at them.

Cobi offered to go with me, he had nothing else to do (since everything was covered by the others shopping) and he wanted to talk to me about something important. Normally when he told me this, it usually meant our 'relationship on hold until after the death of Skeleton King'. I could tell something was bothering him as of late when he kept questioning me whether or not I still planned to go out with him after this is all over. He's really insecure about it. And just like all the other times, I'll be telling him again that I will be there for him, I want to, but I need Skeleton King to be gone so I don't have this internal struggling in myself, the struggle between my destiny and love. Such a decision I made a long time ago, nearly a year, if he would wait for me and this to be over, I would gladly be by his side, but apparently my word must not be enough.

Cobi and I walked down one of the dirt pathways out of the village that led into the center of the grass and flowered fields. I watched the petals fly in the wind and they swirled around us before drifting off deeper into the valley. I looked over at my secret love and he looked back at me, his eyes were clouded, much was on his mind, and much more was clouded by confusion.

"What's wrong Cobi?" I questioned him.

He sighed. "How much longer do we have to wait? It feels so painful having to deal with this."

I looked down at the flowers at my feet. "I don't have an answer for you. It will end when it ends; there is no other way to deal with it."

"You know I'm a patient guy Jasmine, but my heart aches so much."

"And you think I don't feel that same pain?" I roughly pulled on him so that he was looking at me now and I stared into his deep hazel eyes. "This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. I have to lead the team, I have to save my parents, I have to raise two kids, I have to kill Skeleton King and his minions, while I top of that I'm trying to find a way to bring my mother back and I've fallen in love with you." I abruptly turned to face the flowers behind myself and Cobi looked gravely at the back of me. "But I can't be with you until this is all over, when I have my family together and Skeleton King is dead, that's when I can rest, that's when I can love."

"But how do I know that after all of that, I'll still be the one you want? How do I know?"

"I don't know what else to give you other then my word."

He sighed and backed away from me, forcing me to look back at him before that, and then he paced on the dirt road. He paced nearly five times before his eyes lit up, then dulled again at the idea thought of, but then crushed in his mind. The same process went on for a few minutes before he finally turned back to me.

"Let me kiss you." He told me firmly, but painfully. "Let me have one kiss, one that will make us want to come back to each other later on." He snickered for a moment. "Damn, this makes me feel like we're the characters from _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Maybe we are." I whispered to him. "I'm caged by all my problems and your trapped by all your insecurity about this." I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. "One kiss, but you better make it worth whiled since it's the last one you'll get for a whi-" I was cut off by his lips pressed firmly onto mine. My eyes widened in shock, before they slowly descended and closed, and the two of us (or at least I was) filled with so much passionate energy. My hands raced over his chest and around his neck while his arms coiled around my waist and up my back to grip the back of my and entangling his fingers in my hair. The passion burned and our hearts beated faster, and we mashed our bodies together.

When we finally pulled away from each other, we were breathing heavily and a longing look was in his eyes, which I bet I was reflecting back in my own towards him. He slowly released my body and I slid my hands down his chest until we were a foot apart in space and no connection between us.

"Was that enough of an answer?" I asked him with a small smile settled on my face. He was my first kiss, it was actually pretty exciting.

"Yes it was." He replied. "You know, no one's here but us…"

"We're waiting until the war is over Cobi, you know that!" I scolded him.

He laughed and started heading off toward the village. He looked back at me and held out a hand. "You coming?"

I nodded eagerly and raced to catch up with him and took his hands. For now I guess I can break that rule a little.

"Jazz!" I heard a voice calling to me from the down the other side of the meadow. I turned my head and saw it was my sister, Nova and June running at us. I quickly pulled my hand from Cobi's grasp and looked at them with more alertness now.

"What is it you guys, did no one find what we needed?" I questioned.

"No worse then that!" June shouted. "There's a rumor going around of a planet in a nearby system that's seen Skeleton King! We finally have world of him!"

"What planet?" I asked them as we raced back to the robot.

"Lunaria." Nova replied. "The rumor says that no one was hurt or that the ship landed on the planet, but was heading past it. My guess is that Skeleton King is heading to one of the nearby worlds and plant another one of his dark pendants on a poor soul and having them take the good and light out of the planet."

"Depending on the type of planet, it could be either Gabe or Dad." Lyra spoke up. "Gabe's powers could turn water worlds into ice and Dad's powers can change any place drastically as long as something has a spirit nearby or a dead spirit nearby."

"Then lets hurry, Hyper Force go!" I shouted and we hurried to contact the others and get back to the robot.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's great to see you all! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you all like the moment with Cobi and Jazz.**

**Question fo the Chapter: Did Cobi seam a little OOC at all in this chapter with the kiss and what not? I'm not sure so I need to know from you!**

**See you guys next time, I'm going to bed! Its late and past midnight here and I'm tired! Remember to Review and send in Questions! See you guys next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. Guided Messenger II

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 7: Guided Messenger II_

**Third Person Point of View:**

The Citadel of Bone once again floated and slowly traveled thought the dark vacuum of space before it. It had set a course to stop at a nearby planet known as Liquia, a planet made entirely of water and small caverns of rock below the water surface. Skeleton King landed his ship on top of the water and his servant, Mandarin, came forward with a small army of Formless that brought forward another creature that Skeleton King planned to use for the benefit of his plan.

The Formless fought with the monster to get it toward the water, but once it was there, it jumped to the water and sank beneath the waves.

"Go my demon of ice, use your power of darkness to freeze the world over and collect its dark energy for our masters. Accomplish this, and I'll have no further need for your wretched human soul." He laughed as the creature descended into the water and it quickly began to freeze. His minion joined him before looking back on his ship. Three pedestals sat back their, one where the Fire of Hate sat, glowing brightly and filled with dark power, next to it an empty pedestal sat. Most likely he placed it on the monster he just threw into the planet. The last pedestal carried the Soul of Evil; it was not lit and sat deadly on the third and last pedestal. Skeleton King grinned as he looked at it.

"Do not worry dear Soul of Evil; Sean will help provide you will all the darkness you desire." The evil man laughed as he turned toward his thrown and looked at the older man chained up beside it. You'd almost think he looked like a living pet to the dark skeleton, and at that moment, he looked that way. A food and water bowl was placed before him and a small hole in the floor behind him for him to 'do his business'. But Sean was a stubborn man and refused all these things, he kept his head high, and didn't let Skeleton King enjoy a moment of his suffering.

"It won't be long now before you join you family Sean, join them in death." Mandarin laughed at his joke but the man bound forward and snapped his teeth at the monkey, managing to bit into his arm and drawing some blood before being hit back to his original spot.

"Your hallucinating monkey," Sean spat at him. "My daughter won't fail me, and you won't sway me."

"It doesn't matter if we do sway you or not Sean," Skeleton King told him and approached him once more. "The Soul of Evil will take possession of you as the Fire of Hate had done to you daughter and the Ice Crystal of Vengeance done to your son." The skeleton roughly grabbed the older man's chin and put his face close to his own. "I will get the power I need, and nothing you can do will stop it."

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It took us another day or so in order to find the place known as Lunaria, the jungle moon of another planet known as Liquia, a planet made entirely of water with small land masses in the center of it.

We landed the Super Robot within a village to the north-west half of the planet, nearest to Liquia. My team and I hurried off the ship and split off into groups to find out any info on Skeleton King as we could and what happened. I went off with Cobi when we separated.

We first headed into the tallest building in town, which had the image of some sort of crime force on it, Cobi and I stepping side the small building to see cells, prisoners and police officers in the large space.

"Can we help you at all off-worlders?" One man asked us and approached us. He looked quiet plain and under in the ladder of status, so I didn't bother to ask for a name.

"Yes, we're looking for any information that anyone can give us about the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King's ship, landing on the planet this moon surrounds? Does anyone know any information about that?"

"I do ma'am! I do!" One prisoner shouted form down in one of the cells. "I do! I do!"

"Oh, don't listen to old Jack, he don't know anything." The officer told us. "You'd best ignore him; he came onto the planet illegally."

"But I do know! I and me wife escaped him and his ship! That's why we came here in such a rush!" Old Jack shouted back. I pushed past the officer that stood in my way and walked over to his cell.

"Jack, what can you tell me about what happened on that planet?"

"Yeah, me and me wife lived on a ship that floats on the water on Liquia. Just yesterday that ship came and dropped off some sort of white demon. Once it hit the water, everything started freezin' over and we had practically no time to evacuate before the whole surface turned to ice and these crazy ice vulture bird things came out of now where and attack anything that could fly. Everyone was in such a hurry to land here, all the authorities locked us all up, we've been here since that."

"Locked up?" I questioned harshly. I turned back to the officer. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am." The very weak officer that I mistaken for a grunt pointed at himself and waited for my next move.

"Why are all these people all locked up for just trying to escape that monstrosity?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Most of 'em, yeah. They came in without going through check ins first and no paperwork, just flew in. Life ain't like that no more. So they're all doing their time." I blink shocked and horrified at this man. I looked back at the cells; I saw little kids and babies poke their heads out of the bars to see the commotion.

"Children?" I hissed at him with most filled anger. "Your keeping children locked up too?"

"That's right." He answered proudly, crossing his arms across his chest in a arrogant way.

"Release them all." I told him. All the cops in the room and people in prison gasped. The man's features looked stumped, then horrified when I pulled out my Hyper Force badge. "By order of the commander of the Hyper Force you must release all you keep held prisoner here that are from the planet Liquia that escaped."

"You? A kid is leader of the Hyper Force?" The guy asked. "Like that's possible."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't believe it either, and that's a young adult to you, and the badge doesn't lie, nor do my abilities." I allowed my hands to glow green and all the guys stepped back in fear, some in amazement.

"Sir, it is her." One of the real grunts said. "I've read about them in some intergalactic papers. Her name is Jasmine, and she is the head of the Hyper Force with a long and pain induced past with the ship and the guy that runs it that just appeared on Liquia yesterday."

"I don't care who the hell she is! I'm the guy in charge!" The wimpy head guy took out a gun and aimed it at me. I lifted my hand and used the Power Primate to lift his gun out of his hands, and the keys to the cells that was attached at his belt. I kept the gun on the ceiling and levitated the keys to the grunt that had known of me.

"Please release everyone that was brought here because of their evacuation from Liquia." I told him softly. He nodded and headed for the cells.

"You don't tell _my_ people what to do!" The head guy shouted. I saw some duck tape on another person's desk and levitated it toward the man and duck tapped his mouth shut and him to a chair that he was standing close to.

"You've been demoted, now shut your mouth." I saw the look in his eyes that said that this wasn't over, but I ignored it and moved over to the cells were people were being released. "Everyone please gather your things and make it back to where ever your ships are or where you were staying before this incident. I apologize that you had to be in these conditions and I hope you can forgive this force. I'll be setting it right and freeing your home planet." Many of the child and some other people cheered and ran out of the building. The only ones left that took their time was old Jack and his wife, who I soon found out was named Rachel.

"Thanks for doin' that girly. Me wife and me really 'preciate that." Old Jack said to me.

"It was no problem." I replied back. "You guys should probably get going soon before anything else happens."

"Oh don't worry deary, we plan on it." Rachel said to me. She then groaned and hissed something to the air around her.

"Is something wrong Miss Rachel?" Cobi questioned.

"Oh some spirit keeps bothering me." She waved it off. "Keeps telling me I have to tell you something."

"Like what?" I asked softly.

"Oh she just wants me to tell you 'what is stronger, your love or your pain?' which I frankly have no idea what she's talking about."

"That's my mother Rachel." I whispered. The woman gasped and I saw her give into whatever my mother way trying tell her.

"I guess I have no choice then now do I?" Rachel sighed. "Apparently you already know about the creature that's freezing the planet of Liquia, but what you don't know is that there is defense for the planet this time, so that ships can't enter or leave." She paused for a moment and held her head in pain. "She said that there are these ice vultures that are patrolling the surface of the planet, so you need a ship that can get you in and out by either out racing the vultures or sneaking by them with some sort of invisibility."

"Thank you Rachel, though I do apologize for the pain you feel now from my mother in you head. I've heard it's a major migraine you're probably feeling."

"It is and worse Miss Jasmine." Rachel nearly hissed through her pain.

"We'll leave you now then." Cobi said, he stood and lead me out.

"So now we have what we need to get there, the robot has a camouflage mode we can use to get past those vultures." I told him.

"But we don't even know where this demon this is." Cobi argued.

"That demon is my brother." I told him harshly.

He sighed. "I know that Jazz, but he's not himself right now. He's a demon now, and until otherwise, he's the enemy, just like your sister was."

"I know Cobi, maybe I'll see him in one of my visions before I land on the planet, I'll look over them in meditation tonight too as we head over there."

"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get out of you right?"

I smiled at him and brought my face close to his and let out noises touch. "Yep." I then released him and bolted for the robot. Cobi accepted the challenge and chased after me. We laughed the entire way back and soon met up with the others for our next battle and rescue mission.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, so we know its Gabe now and Sean next, ouch. Oh and sorry for the late chapter, this cold I came down with earlier this week has really been kicking my ass, so that's my only reason for this late chapter by a few hours, sorry guys.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think the fight again Gabe (Ice Demon) will be as tough as when Jasmine faced Lyra?**

**See ya guys next week and remember to Review and send in Questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. Ice Crystal of Vengeance

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 8: Ice Crystal of Vengeance_

**Jasmine's Point of View (Dream):**

_I remember that Cobi and I had left the jail back on Lunaria, after we had freed the people there of what cruel punishment they were given unfairly, and headed back to the robot. We told the others of what we planned to do and the others set a course for Liquia and headed back to my room. I remembered that because I had told Cobi I'd planned to meditate and see if I can find out any more information about my brother's location and what he (in his demon form and had no idea what he was doing of course) planned to do to the planet or whoever lived there. _

_So now I was within my own mind, like Antauri had taught me, I had to be at peace, but alert of the things around me. I felt myself drift into my own sub-conscious mind and relaxed myself to the same point where I had received my last vision, the one I had received about my sister when she was still the Dark Fire Angel. _

_Just as soon as I had reached that point within me, I was hit with a wave of power, and a vision raced toward me head on. I was out in orbit, just outside of the planet Liquia. I saw from out in its orbit how the pristine crystal like waters were turning to white ice and I saw the large creatures known as ice vultures that raced around its surface. Whatever I was, or whatever I was on, was able to make it by them, then plunged into the water and the thin layer of ice that had only begun to freeze the planet. _

_Beyond the surface though, things were froze down below, and it wasn't long before the previous waves took shape as the ice slipped in and they turned into hallways and passages that went from one end of the planet to another. _

_I flew threw there until I reached the center of Liquia, where a castle was made of crystal and stone, but now covered by ice. The doors magically flew open and I found myself in another maze to the center of the castle. On the way through, I saw people frozen in ice; they were mermaid people, males and females. _

_Beyond the frozen people, there was the thrown room, where I saw four last remaining mermaid people were, each wore a crown, and there was two of each gender, so I had to guess the royal family, king, queen, prince and princess. Along with them in the room was the Ice Demon, my brother. He was entirely made of pure white ice now and there were two strait horns on his head that probably reached nearly a foot in length. His eyes were blood red with a black pupil, strangely long like a vertical like with only a small bit of weight on its side (I can't believe that's how I'm describing a pupil, wouldn't it be easier to just say it looked like a reptile eye, but with red and black?) _

_The rest of his body was thinner then anything I'd ever seen before, you could see all of his ribs or any bone you wanted to, and his hands were extended into claws. The same had happened to his feet which had nearly double in size. A long tail came out of the back of the top of his hip, its tip looked as sharp as a blade, and the rest of his tail strong enough to hold together all of us if he needed to, to make the killing strike. _

_Lastly I saw the Ice Crystal of Vengeance. The evil stone was attached to his neck, just like it had been to my sister with the Fire of Hate, by a string. The eye was outlined with the darkest black and it itself was of purest white, but by no means was this purity a good one. The rest of its body split of from the strangely shaped center with nine different lengths of icy crystal that covered a majority of the Ice Demon's boney chest, which were white and a light blue. _

_I saw my brother turn away from the frightened royal family and he turned to look at wherever I was. **Why does it seem that they always notice me, even when I'm dreaming or meditating?** I had no chance to figure that out when the Ice Demon roared at me and blew a breath of icy wind. My vision went white and I startled awake. _

(Awake):

I jumped from my meditation from being startled as I had. I breathed heavily and soon I calmed my heart rate enough to crawl my way to my bathroom. I couldn't get up on my knees and make it to the sink so I hung over the tub and turned on the water that way. While it ran, I rushed over to the toilet when I felt a way of nausea hit me and I felt everything from my stomach and my esophagus burn as my bile and incompletely process food shot from my mouth and into the toilet. I was suddenly able to stop my hurling, only to cough and set the whole thing in motion again.

"Jazz? What the hell are you doing in there?" I heard my sister call. "You not seriously planning to take a bath right before we go out into battle, are you?"

I wasn't able to responder to her, no matter how hard I tried. When I wasn't puking my guts out, I seemed to lose my voice. I could hear my sister fussing around with my door, but I had locked it earlier in order to prevent anyone from getting in the way of my visions.

I heard her finally get through the door though, and that was by breaking it down. "Alright Jasmine, what the hell are you fucken- OH MY GOD!" She screamed when she saw me in my state as I was at the toilet. I tried to pull myself together, but I had no energy, and my body kept rejecting everything I had inside my stomach.

My sister rushed to my side and started to rube my back and she tried to sooth me and my body. After a minute or so, my body finally cooperated and I was able to lean back from the toilet. When I was, I leaned against the tub, which was still running.

Lyra got up from where she was and searched for a washcloth or something small to clean me up with. She eventually found something, which she dipped into the water coming from the bathtub and she cleaned off the spit and bile from my face. I breathed heavily as the nausea finally started to leave me.

"I'll got get the others." She said to me before she ran out of the room. I could hear her on the com calling the others down to my room. It wasn't much more then a few minutes later that all of my friends and family had gathered in the room and bathroom.

"What happened Jasmine?" Gibson questioned. "Did you possible eat anything from the planet or from here that could have caused this?"

I shook my head at him. He sighed and brought forward his scanner to look me over. While he was doing his check over, I looked over at Antauri. He looked grim about my sick situation. When I looked around and at everyone else, they were all wondering if I was okay.

"Strange…" Gibson muttered. "I see nothing wrong with her. She's not sick!"

"Then _how_ do you explain her _hurling_?" Sprx snapped.

"Yeah!" Lyra, Nova, Spencer and June all echoed. I was actually surprised they all agreed with him. Normally, no one agreed with him, so this was a rare unsweetened treated for him indeed, which I'm sure, once this drama is over, he'll milk it up to every inch of his ability.

"Jasmine, do you know what happened?" Antauri questioned.

"…Vi…vis-ion." I was able to gasp out after a moment.

"Was it of Gabe?" Lyra questioned worriedly. I nodded.

"How did a vision of him though do this to her though?" Nova snapped. "This has _never_ happened before. Antauri, can you explain that?"

In response to her question, my second in command made his way over to where I laid and placed his hand to my forehead. I found his cold metal fingers soothing to my throbbing head and over heated body. It helped me relax, and I think that's one of the things Antauri wanted from me.

"That's right Jasmine, slow you breathing, calm you body. Relax, there is nothing to fear." He whispered to me. "Now, show me the vision you had. Bring it from the back of you mind and let me envision it." I nodded and easily gave him the vision that was sent flying in my direction. I saw Antauri's body tense when the dream started to try and over power him a bit as the vision had to me. He eventually relaxed and his eyes opened and looked at me, they were hooded over as he digested the events of the vision.

"That was a very powerful vision. Visions like that, if one does not know how to handle their power, can end up just as Jasmine has. I will teach her later on how to deal with this but for now; we need to move out team. Sprx, you and Spencer will fly the Super Robot onto the planet in camouflage mode and set it down inside the planet so we won't have to worry about those creatures later on." The two nodded and took off for the command room. "Everyone else, prepare to land and be prepared to help out the people who live on this planet. Nova, Lyra, we'll need your powers the most to thaw these people out of their frozen prisons. While most of you help out the locals, I will take a team down to the center of the planet to face Gabriel. Jasmine will remain here to recover."

"But-" I tried to protest, but the others cut me off.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Jasmine, it is in your best interest that you stay here and rest. The vision took too much power and energy out of you. In the condition your in, you would not be able to fight against your brother." Antauri said. "While you are resting I will assume command of the Hyper Force and lead the team. Do not worry; we will bring your brother back."

Everyone left the room after they had made sure I was in bed. They wouldn't even let me see them hit the surface. All they wanted me to do was sleep and rest. I tried, but my body and mind would just not agree. Now that I had regurgitated everything within me, my body suddenly had loads of energy and my mind was too wired and wide awake for me to sleep. I kept tossing and turning before I finally gave up and got out of my bed.

After what just happened, there was no way that anyone would let me out of this robot without a fight. I had to find some way to sneak out of the robot without anyone noticing, because I'm willing to bet someone is going to be staying behind to make sure I stay in bed.

I headed over to my door and opened it to check who would be left behind when something snapped in front of me. I looked down on the ground to see both of my brothers and Sprx were standing outside my door. The object that I saw before me was a wooden staff that my youngest brother was holding onto and blocking my path out of my room.

"You're supposed to be resting Sissy." Spencer scolded me.

"Get back to bed Kid, you're brother will be back soon, in his normal form, with the others." Sprx ordered. I felt like a little kid being bossed around. I sighed though and didn't argue with them. I stepped back inside my room and the door closed.

_I so need to find a way out of here_, I thought.

_Maybe I could be of some assistance Mistress?_ Elekie's voice questioned in my head.

_I might just need your help with this Elekie. My family and friends won't let me out after that vision, but I feel fine now._ I told her. _Elekie, I need you help to escape and save my brother._

_I thought you'd never ask Mistress._ Elekie's power I felt run though my body at that moment and I suddenly turned into pure electricity. I bolted through the air and into the wires and make up of the robot until I landed outside at its feet.

Apparently the team had already landed on Liquia, thought now it was just a frozen planet with people frozen in ice and vultures made of the same material that guards the planet's surface. It entirely looked white to me, even the ice that wasn't covered by any snow.

_How do you with to proceed Mistress?_ Elekie questioned in my mind.

_We have to stay hidden from the team or else they'll send me back to the others. I'm not that quick on my feet to avoid their eyes, but you are Elekie. I need you to carry me into the depths of the cavern and help me find my brother, while we avoid the team and anyone else who can spot us, other then the royal family, which I saw was captured by my brother's transformed self._ I quickly explained to her.

_Yes Mistress._ A bright light quickly consumed the area around me and before I knew it, my black dragon necklace with red eyes came to life and was now nearly fifty times the size it had been before. The dragon lowered its head to me and I rushed to get on its back.

_Are you ready Mistress?_ It questioned me.

_Yes, let's go Elekie._ Faster then a second, Elekie, the dragon I was riding on, took off down the hallways of ice and snow.

_I'm coming Gabe, we're coming…_ I felt the thoughts trail off in my head as I looked a head and wondered if the situation was as bad as my vision had been yet.

**Antauri's Point of View:**

I had led the team out of the robot a short time later, after we had landed and we had made sure that Jasmine would stay put, with her younger brothers and Sprx watching her. Though I still had my fears about her being able to escape and pass by us, so I had the team on high alert for the enemy, anyone harmed or frozen _and_ Jasmine.

The ice cavers made from the Ice Demon's evil magic had formed many different sized pathways to many different areas of the planet; the only way we knew where we were going was by my Power Primate and Gibson's tracker.

The two of us were at the head of the group and the rest fell into their own desired patterns behind us. Cobi seemed to have taken up the back, and every now and then (before we had gone out of sight of the Super Robot) looked back to glance at it, as if he was expecting her to follow us.

It was a short while later that we finally came to the remains of an undersea castle that had been frozen over. We could already see the guards frozen in place when they had tried to fight back against the Ice Demon. Nova and Lyra quickly got to work with melting them out of their prisons and the rest of the team soon hurried to treat them.

A small team of myself, Cobi and June walked off ahead of the others to find the transformed Gabriel and remove the pendant from his neck and turn him and this world, back to normal. We traveled further into the frozen tunnels of the castle, but ice barriers seemed to be in our way as we tried to make our way into the thrown room. The ice was so filled with dark magic I was not able to phase threw it with my Power Primate abilities.

Our only option to get though then was to break down the ice, but that was easier said then done. It was very thick, we'd need Nova and Lyra's abilities to melt or break through it, but neither of them were here at the moment, not when they were tending to the residents of the castle that had been frozen.

"Damn…" June muttered. "How are we going to break though this stuff? I can't even make a dent out of this!"

"We will have to work at it until we make it inside, we have no other options open to us at the moment." I replied to her.

"But according to this tracker that Gibson gave us, if we don't stop Jasmine's brother soon, the whole planet will be frozen and dead forever!" June argued.

I sighed; I had no other answer for her at this moment other then what I had already given her. I decided then to look over at Cobi while June gave up on her rant and start to try and piece away at the ice again. He look distance and he had his hand clenched at his heart.

"It's everything alright Cobi?" I asked the young man. He looked up at me with hooded eyes.

"Jasmine's gone." He stated. My eyes widened and June froze before the door.

"What do you mean she's gone?" June shouted. "We left Jazz with Spencer, Sprx and Robby keeping an eye on her! There's no way she got out unless… unless she went up against them."

"I know she's not there June, but I also know she'd never fight them, she found another way out." He turned to look at me. "Antauri, you have to believe me. Call Sprx and check in with him, have him check and what not, but I know she's not there." He argued back.

"How are you so sure?" I questioned him. He looked away from me and his grip on the area before his heart tightened.

"My heart can feel it; my heart's telling me that." He whispered. My eyes widened at his explanation. Though I had expected this from the way the two of them looked at each other, never did I expect their hidden affections to deepen this much.

I nodded to him and opened my communicator. Sprx was immediately on the other end of the line. "Sprx, where is Jasmine?"

"_She's still in her room Antauri, she hasn't left."_ My comrade replied. _"The kids and I've been keeping and eye on her door and what not; we haven't heard anything from her side. Did you hit you head on something out there? I thought you'd be more focused on the mission then Jasmine since she's here."_

"Sprx," I cut off my friend. "Cobi believes that she is no longer there. Would you please check and put our minds at ease?"

"_Sure, but I don't see why you guys are freaking out, I mean she's right- HOLLY SHUGGAZOOM!"_ His scream nearly deafened me and the two humans that stood beside me, thought thankful the high pitch put a crack into the wall that June was able to attack and finally chip some ice away from the wall. _"SHE'S GONE!"_

"Sprx, calm down!" I had to keep him under controls so we could figure out exactly where she was. "Is there any sign of how she could have gotten out?"

"_Uhh… no! There's nothing Antauri! It's like she simply vanished! Nothing's out of place or replacing anything! There're no marks on anything!"_

"Do a scan of the planet for her then." I ordered.

"_I'm on it!"_ I heard him running off in the distance and I waited for his answer. _"That's strange."_ He murmured. _"The computer's saying that she's right next to you."_

"That's because she is Sprx." Cobi's voice caused us all to turn around and saw that Jasmine was right behind us. "And she brought a friend." The black dragon she rode glared at us with blood red eyes and roared.

And Jasmine, who said nothing and sat on the dragon's back, said nothing, but glared.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Elekie had raced off into the planet with me on her back for quite some time now. We had managed to avoid the team as best we could, and we made it by the first group that tended to the frozen and wounded. None of them noticed me, but I think Lyra might have sensed me for a moment when we got a little to close, but she still never saw us.

I rode Elekie all the way to the center of the planet until I finally saw Antauri's group of him, June and Cobi. Just as I approached them, Cobi turned around and gasped.

"That's because she is Sprx." I saw the others turn around and look at me with frightened eyes. "And she brought a friend." Elekie roared at them for being in her way and I glared at them. They'd be in the line of fire if they didn't move.

"Jasmine, please return to the robot, you are not well." Antauri stated.

"I'm fine Antauri, don't argue with me." I snapped at him. I might have been a little too mean, but I needed to get by him, but none of them would move. "Get out of my way, I'm saving my brother."

"Mistress, may I attack yet?" Everyone seemed to jump at the voice of my guardian. Elekie tensed her body and began building up energy to break down the wall.

"The wall, not them Elekie." I told her. She nodded and a bright beam of light emitted from her mouth. The others jumped out of the way of the attack and Elekie's attack made a large hole in the wall of ice. We didn't even get much of a glimpse of the others before Elekie jumped into the thrown room and there was my brother.

The demon turned toward us and howled. It raced at us with no other thought, like an animal, and so unlike my brother. "Lightning Beam!" I shouted and from the palm of my hand came a beam of lightning that hit the beast head on before it could attack. The amulet was knocked off its check and floated away from my brother's body. The evil pendant floated off into the small holes that led to the surface of the planet, and I didn't go after it.

I jumped off the back of my dragon as soon as I saw my brother's body start to turn back to normal. His skin became its normal pale skin color and his hair grew back in its long black stems. My brother's clothes came back, though they were only rags, and hid part of his body from me, which looked once again to be starved and beaten.

He groaned as he started to wake up and I helped him sit up and lean on my shoulder so it'd be easier for him to sit up. He soon opened his sea blue eyes and I looked down at him, tears in my own and finally a smile on my face since the day before.

"Jazz?" He questioned softly. "Am I… am I really back to normal? Is that really you? Am I dreaming?"

"Stop with the questions Gabe, your home." I cried, happily and hugged him tightly.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh my God I thought I'd never get that done! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done people. It honestly should have been up weeks ago, but laziness, school, and other things got in the way. I hope you all don't hate me after this chapter and I'll be spending as much time as I can to finish this stuff up so I can get those other three I owe you guys up and get back up to date with stuff. **

**Question of the Chapter: By the way, did anyone notice that Antauri knew all along that Cobi and Jasmine loved each other?**

**See you guys soon! Don't hate me; I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please Review and send in Questiones! I only have three!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Review It Again

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 9: Review It Again_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

My older brother was finally safe. I could breathe a little easier knowing I had one less family member to worry about. I even heard Elekie sigh in relief as we sat before Gabe, helping him sit up and watched him.

"Damn… my head's pounding…" my brother mumbled as he tried to move in my arms.

"Shh... don't use too much energy right now Gabey, we'll get you back to the robot." I hushed him. "Take a nap and when you next wake, you'll be in a nice bed and a great meal next to you. And I'll introduce you to Spencer and Robby."

"My… little brothers…?" He questioned under his breath. I nodded and let him lean on me as I dragged his body off the ground and onto Elekie's back. I then climbed up on top as well and I finally looked back out into the hallway, Antauri, June and Cobi all still stood there with their mouths wide open.

"You're powers still never cease to amaze us Jasmine," Antauri murmured. "But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble for not obeying a direct order." I lowered my gaze in response and Elekie growled harshly at him. Antauri jumped back and transformed his hands into claws and bared his teeth at Elekie. She responded just as badly by having black lightning spark around her. June and Cobi were nearly about to start in as well when I jumped off Elekie's back and stepped between the two parties.

"That's enough!" I snapped and the two parties instantly lowered their weapons, but they still glanced at each other wearingly. "I said that's enough."

"Mistress-" Elekie started in, but I cut her off.

"No Elekie, just keep Gabe warm and safe for now." She nodded and curled her body around him and nearly covered all his body in her lengthy tail and body.

"Jasmine, what exactly is that creature that you have behind you?" Antauri demanded.

"She's my guardian Antauri, her name is Elekie and she was given to me by my mother a long time ago." I explained to them. Elekie lowered her head and placed it right on my shoulder and I rubbed her snout. "She's a black electric dragon of high class, so she's pretty rare. She helps me in situations that are over my head."

"Like escaping the robot while Sprx and your younger brothers were there?" June questioned.

I nodded. "Exactly like that, she was the reason I got out." It was then suddenly that the planet shook and the others were knocked off their feet while Elekie grabbed me and picked me up off the ground and placed me on her back.

"What the hell?" Cobi muttered and looked around just in time to be hit with a small wave of cold water, the planet was melting. Now with my brother back to normal, no magic was keeping these structures of ice together and keeping them from turning back into water as they had before.

"The planet's melting! We need to get back to the robot! Gabe won't be able to help us in his current condition!" I yelled at the others. "Get on!" June and Cobi raced toward me and jumped on Elekie's back. Antauri activated his rocket pack and flew ahead of us. Elekie jumped from the ground with us all on her back and we raced down the hallways back the way we had come. June had now taken it upon herself to look after my brother and took him out of Elekie's tail so she could fly easier in this battle against the planet's waves.

It was only then that we heard a scream as we looked further ahead into the melting cavern and I saw my sister and the team. Nova was holding her up above the water and the others were trying to find a way out. I could see now that all the tunnels were now flooded and there was no other way out other then to break down another wall or to go through the freezing water just melted. None of us would survive that…

"Lyra, get on!" I yelled out and my sister looked back at me. I held out my hand as we flew past her and she grabbed it. I pulled her on Elekie's back behind me and my dragon raced past the others. "Now Elekie!" The dragon summoned a beam of black lightning from her mouth and blasted it at one of the walls. It came down easily and more water flowed in, but we would be able to fly over it. "Let's go!"

My team raced after me and the other humans we me on my dragon as we raced back to the Super Robot. Elekie brought us up to the robot's chest and quickly set us down in the hanger bay. We jumped off her back once we were safely inside and once my monkey team joined us, we closed the hanger.

A sudden cough then brought me to the attention of my elder brother. I rushed back over to him as June still held him in her arms and Lyra and I looked over at him worriedly.

"Hey! What's going on?" We all turned for a moment and watched as Sprx and my little brothers made their way over to us and saw Gabe. They instantly froze and looked over at me worriedly.

"Is he…?" Robby started to ask and I nodded my head at him.

"Yes, this is Gabriel, your older brother… our older brother." I whispered to him.

"He needs immediate attention Jasmine; we shall take him to the med-bay and treat him." Gibson spoke softly to me.

"Can you guys make him a meal too? I promised him before he blacked out that he'd have some food when he woke up." Sprx grinned at me.

"I'll make him some of my famous soup, don't worry Kid, I'll make sure it's got plenty of good stuff to get him back on his feet soon." He gave me a soft smile that made me want to smile back at him and I nodded. The team then carefully picked him up and took him to the med-bay. Antauri then came up to me with an unhappy look to him.

"We will also have Nova check you over while they treat Gabriel; I hope that none of this action as affected your well being. After that, you and I will have a talk." He told me sternly.

I looked down and away from him. "Yes Antauri." I stood up after him and Elekie returned to her tiny form that was my black dragon necklace and I hurried after the black monkey, who wasn't exactly too happy with me right now.

But that's okay, because my brother is safe.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It's been a couple hours since we got back and Nova's checked me over and cleared me for moving about the robot and doing my normal activates. Antauri though, was still quite upset and had me come to his room after I was cleared and I checked in with the others on Gabe. My older brother was apparently fine for now, he was just dehydrated and low on energy, starved a bit like my sister had been, but he was stable and most likely to wake up in the next few hours.

I was basically lectured for the next hour on how out of place I was by Antauri. He was _extremely_ unhappy that I left on my own after just being sick, even with the help of my dragon. I think he more or less did this because he was so worried about me. Antauri is normally not a very emotional guy, but today he was, and he gave me a tight hug to represent how worried he was when he saw me with that dangerous look in my eyes that said 'nothing would stop me'. I think it took a lot of his willpower just to keep himself from crying.

He finally let me go after a while and we both took off to the lab to see Gabe. He was still resting when we got there, but the others were having a giant pot of soup for lunch that Sprx had made. An empty bowl was next to my brother that hadn't been filled yet, but was possible going to be soon, whenever he woke up.

"Hey Kid! Want some soup?" I eagerly nodded, and I was quite hungry after the major puking I did early today. My stomach agreed with me and Sprx handed me over a bowl he'd set off to the side that was still warm. I eagerly drank it down and ate the contents, which Sprx had been nice and added some pasta, lots of veggies and meat, so it fit everyone's desires, though he did have a small pot off to the side set for Antauri since he didn't eat meat.

The meal was small, but quite pleasing to my stomach, Sprx had even made a nice homemade loaf of bread to go with it, and I was eager to have a thick slice. I was actually surprised that he _could_ cook so well. I mean, I knew he made great soup, it was his specialty, but I didn't know he knew how to make bread. _Had he been holding out on us?_

"This is so good!" I couldn't help but say.

"This is good, are we positive Sprx made it?" Nova joked.

"I made it alright Babe, and I know how to make other things then soup!" He told the rest of us.

"Oh really? Then what can you make Sprx?" Gibson playfully asked.

"But that wouldn't be any points for me if I told you." He argued with a grin.

"So we have to assume then that you either bought this or someone else made it. My vote's on Jazz." June said as she chowed down on the bread slice she'd received.

"It wasn't me." I told them. "If you all remember correctly, I was with Antauri, getting lectured for the past hour, when would I have time to make a loaf of bread?"

"Tell you what guys, to prove to you that I can cook, I'll cook dinner tonight. Give the Kid a break and what not and she can spend time with her brother." The red monkey shocked us all by his statement.  
>"Are you sure Sprx? I can cook." I reminded him.<p>

"Naw, take a break Kid. I'll do it." He waved it off. "Besides, I think your family needs you more then we do in the kitchen right now." I looked over at Gabe and nodded. Sprx was right; I needed to be there for my brother.

We suddenly heard a groan to our side and we all turned to see Gabe stirring. Lyra and I raced to his side and hovered over him. He soon opened his eyes and we saw those ocean blue irises look us at us. He blinked a few times before he reached up and touched our faces. My hand easily slid over his and I watched him blink a few more times. Lyra then took his hand as well and grasped it in her own, taking it away from her face.

"It's not a dream?" He questioned in a hushed voice. "This is real?"

"It is Gabe, your safe now, your home." I felt the tears slip from my face and fall onto his, and his own tears mixed with mine as they slid down his cheeks. Lyra helped him sit up and he pulled me into his arms.

"Jasmine… I'm really… free…" He grasped me tighter. "Your alive… we're alive…"

"We are Gabe, and so are our little brothers." He looked up at me in a surprised manner and I called over Spencer and Robby. The two of them looked up at Gabe with wide eyes before Robby crawled up onto the bed and looked him right in the eye.

"You look like me." He said. Gabe laughed softly as he cried and held Robby in his arms.

"We look like our Dad." Gabe corrected and made room for Spencer to climb up to. "And Spencer, Lyra and Jazz look like Mom." My eldest little brother climbed up on the bed too and snuggled into Gabe's warm embrace.

"I guess we do." I said. I sat back down on the bed with him and the two little boys and Lyra. We all cuddled together. "We're back together, the five of us."

"All that's left is Dad." Gabe muttered.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll get him back sooner then you think." Lyra tried to cheer him up. She grabbed his empty bowl and filled it with the special soup Sprx made. "Here, have some soup. Sprx made it."

"Does that in translation mean she poisoned it or something?" Gabe asked me worriedly. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, a friend of ours… who seemed to have disappeared." When I had looked around to point Sprx out, he and the others were gone. I guess to give us some peace to work things out and talk. "But he's this robot monkey that's apart of my team, and he makes a wicked soup."

"And bread apparently." Lyra added in. "He's making dinner tonight, so I can't wait to see how that turns out."

"Sounds interesting enough, so tell me about this team of yours and what I've missed out on." Gabe said, sitting up and eating his soup and bread as he prepared for a story.

"I still haven't heard this story either; I'm ready to hear it." Lyra added and sat next to him and boys cuddled between them. I nodded, agreeing.

"Well it all started back about a year and a half go when the boys and I still lived in the city sewers…"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It took me awhile to get through all the details and what not (that I planned on telling them) about what took place from where we were first separated and up until we last met on the Citadel of Bone and now. Gabe and Lyra listened intently while Spencer and Robby had soon run off to their classes they had with Sprx and Otto, so it was just the three of us, just like old times.

By now Gabe had enough energy to stand and walk, with the help of Lyra and myself, but he was able to move around and use some of his new energy and do something. He actually had the request to want to go see Gibson's lab. We agreed, knowing that our brother was eager to make something blow up. It's really had to stop a pyro technician once you got them going, and he's been thinking for a _long_ time since he was locked up Skeleton's King's fortress.

We had just arrived in time to his lab to see something else explode in the lab. Another large cloud of smoke emerge when the door opened and I saw June and Cobi bolt from it, a screeching Gibson right behind them with his weapons out and firing at them. My jaw dropped at the scene and I couldn't help but laugh. Lyra and Gabe soon joined me, and when I looked over at my brother again, he pulled out of our arms and walked on his own to the lab.

Gibson soon lost the duo that blew up his lab again and freak out when he saw us at the door, and Gabe walking on his own _into_ the danger zone. Gibson raced up before us and held out his arms before him to stop Gabe.

"You will _not _be entering this space, not after what just happened. I am sick of those two blowing up my lab and I will not tolerate anyone else doing so as well!" The blue monkey yelled. "You should not even be out of bed! Young man you just got though being a demon for a short while! Your body needs time to recover from the dark magic!"

"But that was an awesome explosion! I mean, what chemicals did those two knock over to cause that explosion? It needs a little more color, since the lasting smoke was black and what not, and the explosion itself needs a little more color and shape, but that can be changed easily." Gabe's jaw dropped at the amount of residue that was left and the material that were still on the walls.

"More color?" Gibson gapped at my brother as he pushed aside the blue simian to look around inside, using the counters to support himself.

"Yeah, maybe a little more rainbow color like." I saw my brother's eye gleaming with stars as he looked around the lab.

"Sorry about him Gibson." I turned to the monkey and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "Gabe's always been a pyro technician since he was little, and he's major dream is to create the largest, yet safest, most colorful fireworks. He won't hurt your lab. Even he knows where his boundaries are."

"I… see." Gibson muttered. He didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't fight against Gabe being here. "He should be resting though."

"He's no different the Lyra, hates to sit still without anything to do." My sister nodded next to me and we hurried inside the lab and took Gabe's arms again. "Alright Gabe, time to go back to bed or you'll probably fall asleep on the floor, and in your condition, that's not a good thing."

"Alright Jazz." He mumbled and allowed Lyra and I to pull his arms over our shoulders and lead him to his new room in the robot, right across from Lyra's so she could reach him if he needed help fast.

Once we had him all situated in his bedroom, I headed back to the command center to meet up with the team before I planned to head to my room and rest again. The entire team was there, speaking apparently to the royalty of the planet. Cobi and June rushed back to my sister and I to update us on what was going on.

"The royalty were extremely happy with you stopping Gabe, or as he knew him, the demon that froze their planet." June explained. "They wanted to thank us with jewels and what not, food and supplies for Gabe."

"That's great to hear." I sighed. "What are the others doing?"

"Taking the call and thanks for you, since we knew you'd be tired and what not." Cobi said. "You should probably get to bed; we'll handle things up here until you're on your feet again in the morning."

"Alright then, night you guys." I yawned and took off for my bed.

"Night!" I heard them all call.

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, so now Gabe's free too, and now all that's left is Sean. Oh, and lets not forget he's going to be turned into a monstrous ghost with the soul of evil around his neck. Oh well, anyway, this is one of the many chapters I owe you guys, and I'll get started on the next one right away. (Well, right after swim practice that is.)**

**Question of the Chapter: How many of you guys loved the moment between Cobi, June and Gibson where the lab got blow up again? I'm loving this action!**

**See you guys as soon as I can! Please remember to Review and send in Questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Put Your Additude Aside For Now

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 10: Put Your Attitude Aside for Now_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The next few weeks went by relatively too slow for my tastes. I glad and what not that my brother was safe and free with us, but I couldn't help but want to save my Dad, and he was still on that ship, trapped and possibly in a lot of pain, emotionally and physically. It honestly put me on edge to deal with that.

Elekie was often trying to sooth my thoughts and my body's natural urge to go off on my own and protect others, but she wasn't doing so well. Even so, I was able to mask my problem well for the most part to the team, all except for Antauri and Cobi. My second in command was always able to sense anything wrong with me, or sense that I was hiding something from him, and he wouldn't be able to figure it out. And my love… he just had this sixth sense that always knew when something was wrong with me, there was no way to get by him.

Everyone knew though that I was still worried about my father, and would often find me meditating more then normal (since I couldn't fine the relaxing peace I needed to actually go to sleep, so I meditated instead.) It caused worry for them after that, and I'd known I'd blown my cover, but thankfully, no one tried to stop my efforts to try and find the dream or vision I needed to find my Dad. I literally wanted to find that pain I felt before in my last two visions, just to find him.

It was only a few days ago when my family was starting to catch on. Lyra was now becoming the mother figure to my brothers and looking after them when they weren't with Sprx and Otto because of how into my meditation or training (to take out my frustration and rage) I was. Gabe often spent most of his time trying to make soothing scents to try and get me to sleep, since I was hardly getting any. Alas, his attempts were in vain when I used my Power Primate to keep me awake and the drug out of my body. Spencer and Robby often tried telling me stories as I often tell them. As much as I appreciated their kindness in that, I couldn't allow myself to fall asleep, but would pretend as to not offend them until they had left.

I opened my eyes again after another failed attempt to try and receive another vision for my father's transformation, and his location, but I still had received anything, and it was getting on my nerves. I knew I was starting to lose my mind over this, not only just the subject, but the lack of real sleep and a good meal since Gabe's awakening, the constant training and ignorance of everything and everyone around me, but that didn't matter right now, not until my family was whole again.

I sighed. Once again I wasn't where I wanted to be. My family was still incomplete and I was, for lack of a better word, on edge and _twitchy_. I needed to do something, something to take my mind off this subject for a little while. I stood from the middle of my bed and quickly changed into a pair of baggy black shorts and an orange sports bra and headed out of my room.

It didn't take very long for me to make it to the training room and grab a set of gloves to cover my hands and I started punching and kicking away at one of Nova's punching bags that had been left out. It felt good for my anger to be taken out on it rather then anyone else. I didn't want them to have to deal with my anger, but it was probably worrying them sick because of me not talking to them much, or anymore then I have to or have the willpower to before I'd snap under all this stress.

It didn't take very long for my body to be worn down due to my lack of energy in my body and I sat down on one of the benches. It was then that I looked over to my side and I saw Nova and Lyra walk into the training room. They froze when they finally saw me and I looked back at them tiredly.

"You're here again Jazz?" Lyra questioned. "I'd thought you'd be in your room."

"Got tired of that and needed to move a bit, I was tired of meditating so I took a break." I replied to my younger sister. She and Nova gave me a look that replied 'we don't believe you one bit' but otherwise said nothing.

It was then that Nova took a look over where I had been training and then gasped. She hurried over to me as I was catching my breath and pulled one of my hands away from my lap. I had no energy to fighter her as she removed the gloves and saw the scabs, reopened, on my knuckles.

"We're taking you to Gibson and Gabe right now." Nova stated. "And don't try to argue with me."

"I don't need to see them, I'm fine." I was able to suddenly bring about some strength to pull my hand out of hers and glare.

"You're _not_ fine Jasmine! You've over trained, won't sleep, haven't eaten much of anything, constantly over meditate, even to Antauri's standards, and you're ignoring the rest of us!" She turned to my sister. "Lyra, help me get her down there."

"Don't need to tell me twice Nova." My sister then used her strength to pull me off the bench and threw me over her shoulder with strength that only she would have.

"Put me down Lyra!" I screamed at my sister ad struggled again her hold. My sister for a moment did have a hard time holding me down, that was, until Nova jumped up to her shoulder and use her tail to wrap around me and my sister, and prevented most any escape from me.

"Not on your life right now Sis, now we're getting you to the guys and that's final." Lyra then shifted me on her shoulder and then proceeded to the medical bay where I guess the others were waiting.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

We were all gathered in the main command center going over facts and what not with Gibson and Gabe as our teachers yet again. We were going over plans and what not on how to deal with Skeleton King, Mandarin and Jasmine's father, Sean. We normally had these meetings when Jasmine was off on her own because of the way she'd been acting recently.

Gibson noted that it was the basic lines of insanity that were finally starting to get to her since she wasn't getting everything her body needed, and her mind was starting to play tricks on her. We were all worried and what not, but Jasmine wouldn't let us anywhere near her. She wanted her Dad back and her family together, and it was driving her insane that she couldn't do anything to make it happen faster.

It was then that we suddenly heard shouting and screaming coming from down the hallway and we watched as Lyra and Nova brought in Jasmine over Lyra's shoulder. She was screaming the loudest of the three and apparently was being held down by Nova's tail wrapped around both of the sisters' bodies.

"Would you just shut up already?" Nova and Lyra both shouted at our leader that we knew was going insane. In return to their yell, Jasmine kicked and screamed louder and Nova seemed to be having a hard time keeping her down and Lyra walking strait.

"Don't just stand there!" Nova yelled as she tried to hold down Jasmine. "Help us out and get her to the med lab!" Everyone scrambled to help them out and I grabbed Jasmine from their arms. I held her arms secured in my own while Otto and Sprx tied their tails around her feet.

Jasmine still tried to fight back and kept kicking her feet as if they were one giant foot, which made Otto and Sprx try to jump out of the way, but they were unable to and were knocked off to the side, and that freed Jasmine's legs. She then swung her legs back and kicked me where it hurt the most to all males in every species and I released her arms. She took that instant to move away from the rest of us, but I recovered in an instant and fought off the pain as I jumped to my feet.

Just as Jasmine was about to make it out of my reach, my hand hardened and on its side, I hit it against the side of her neck. She promptly fell unconscious and collapsed to the ground. All of us sighed in relief and promptly fell to the ground, those of us who had tangled with her that is.

"Is she going to be okay?" June asked worriedly.

"Cobi only but subdued her, she should be fine." Antauri noted.

"Yes, I do say that he did so just when she needed it most." Gibson evaluated as he ran his scanner over Jasmine's collapsed body. "Quickly, before she has a chance to wake, get her to the med bay." I scrambled to my feet and picked up Jasmine's limp and pale body in my hands. I hurried after the others and set her on one of the cots that Gibson had set up in there. He and Gabe quickly latched her down to the table with some metal clips and placed a tube down her throat into her stomach to slowly give her food to make up for what she lost. Gabe then attached some sort of breathing mask to her nose that apparently was filled with an airborne drug to keep her under, at least until she regained most of her normal power and energy.

We all watched after they were all set us that Gibson and Gabe each took one of her hands in their own and started to clean her wounds. Her knuckles looked to have been broken open on multiple occasions, but healed for the most part before she reopened them without knowing.

"Is Sissy finally resting?" We all turned and looked over at Spencer and Robby who had stuck their heads into the med bay.

Gabe sighed and beckoned them over to him and he got down to their eye level. "Yeah guys, we did, but it was hard to do. Sissy's gonna be stuck here in the med bay for a while, at least until she's better and has a better sense of what she's doing."

The two younger boys looked at Gabe as if he was taking another language, and I don't blame them. "He means that until she's more back to normal." I explained. The two boys 'oh'ed at me and hurried over to their sister's side.

"When will that be though Cobi?" Robby questioned. I walked over to the kid and picked him up in my arms. I pulled up a chair next to my secret love's bed and I set him in my lap.

"I really don't know Robby, it all depends on her."

**Witch's Note:**

**There we go! Its short but I finally got another chapter done! Yes! Now I have a few more to do, I wish I had the day off with the crappie and crazy weather I got here at home, but of course I got the most stubborn people that run the place here, so I didn't get to type as much! Oh well, on to the next one!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do any of you think that Jasmine will be better once she wakes up?**

**Alright you guys, I'll see you later! Love you all and please Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Let Me Take Your Pain

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 11: Let Me Take Your Pain_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

My head felt like it was spinning when I finally got around to actually seeing something besides black in my vision. I groaned and I tried to move and stretch out all the soreness I felt all over my body when I felt my arms and feet wouldn't move. I gasped and tried to sit up, but many tubes and wires got in my way of doing so.

I did the only think I could do at that moment, I struggled and used my powers to try and break the items I was attached too and free myself. I was able to force the wires that were apparently up my nose out of it and I broke the shackles that were on my arms. I ripped off the wires that were on my chest and hooked up to a heart monitor and I was about to pull my feet out of their bounds when I noticed I couldn't bend over with some sort of pipe down my esophagus. I slowly pulled the piece out and I then finished freeing myself. I slid off the side of the bed and slowly stepped onto my feet. _I felt I had much more energy then the last time I was awake, but I still felt tired. I don't even know how long I was asleep, nor what happened after the girls threatened to bring me to the med bay…_

Then I remembered it, I remembered it all. Cobi had been the one to hit me in the neck and knock me out cold. I sighed. _They must have been taking care of me for the past, well… who knows how long, but probably a long time. I must have worried them so much if they had to subdue me. I can't believe how crazy I became. _

I felt slightly wobbly as I took my first step. _I must have been out for a while in order for my body to not be adapting well to my commands. _I eventually made my way across the med bay and opened the door into the other room. I saw that no one else was outside and I leaned against the wall and slowly made my way around the robot.

I ran into no one as I made it to the command center and found that we had landed on a planet by the name of Carcune, which was densely populated tropical planet. Everyone must have stopped here to refuel and have a quick break while I was out.

I slowly started to regain my strength and made my way (a lot quicker now) to my bed room and dressed myself in light clothing of a long tube shirt and jean shorts before I headed out of the robot, determined to find myself something to eat as well.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

It's been a month since Jasmine was last awake and we had to take her out in order to help her heal and regain her sane mind. Gibson and Gabe had kept constant watch over her and the rest of us would make many trips in the day to check on her, only to receive the sad news that she still hadn't woken.

It was only when we came to the planet of Carcune that we decided to stock up on supplies and go out to eat for a change. It at least brightened our spirits slightly when we stepped out into the sun and got ourselves some good meals and what not. Lyra and Nova were even less grouchy then normal, so we knew that the distance and sun were doing the two of them good. Sprx even laid off the amount of jokes he'd pull (but that was practically normal since Jasmine went under.)

We were eating and laughing about at the beautiful sights and what not when suddenly Gibson's tracker went off and he pulled it out in a rush. Gabe looked over his shoulder and the two of them went pale.

"Gibson? Gabriel? Is something the matter?" Antauri asked the two.

"Jasmine has woken." All of us gasped at the blue monkey. "And she has left the med lab."

"We'd better get after her then, before she gets off the robot!" Lyra exclaimed. She and Nova jumped into the air and flew back to the robot with most of the others after her. Only Gibson, Gabe, Antauri and I remained.

"Wait!" Gabe called out to the others. None of them heard him as they hurried back to the robot and Gibson sighed. "She's not in the robot any longer. She is out on the planet's surface."

"Any idea where she is Gibson?" I questioned

"No, I'm afraid not. Even with her awake and what not, her Power Primate at the moment isn't strong enough for my scanners to pick up on. She also had no communicator on her, nor any sort of tracking device." The monkey sighed. "We will have to do this the old fashion way, Gabe and I shall search to the east."

"I will search to the south and contact the others to have them search for Jasmine as well." Antauri stated. "You will search the west then Cobi?"

"I will Antauri." Gibson jumped up into the air and Gabe used his powers to have water particles float him up into the air and he raced after Gibson. Antauri got onto the communicator and starting filling in the team about how Jasmine wasn't in the robot and I took off into the forest to the west.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It didn't take long for me to make my way into town and find a good restaurant to eat at (I found some money in Sprx's room before I left, hope he doesn't mind too much.) After a quick meal (which _really_ was good) I walked off into the woods for a short while for a walk.

The landscape of this tropical planet was quiet beautiful, it was as warm as Shuggazoom, but it was much more fit for animals with this kind of environment. Beautiful flowers that ranged in many different colors, even green to my surprise, and they all filtered the air with a pure and wonderful scent. The trees stood tall and firm and looked as if they hadn't been disturbed for a long time.

The wildlife included many creatures I was unfamiliar with, but most of them were the same colors as the forest to blend in better, though the animals at the height of the food chain had colors that more or less stood out. _Does that also include the local main species due to our pinkish skin colors?_

"JASMINE!" My head turned to the shout of my name and I saw Cobi running toward me from the distance. He apparently hadn't noticed me here yet, it was easy to tell (now that I was thinking strait and was much more sane) due to his lack of focus on anything yet, and he was just moving and around and continuously moving vegetation. "JASMINE!"

"Cobi…" He and the others must have known that I'd left the robot and were all out looking for me.

Just as the boy I'd fallen for was about to leave the area I rushed out into the open and grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face me. He was stunned as I looked calmly into his eyes. I let my hand gently crease the side of his face and he leaned into my touch.

"I'm okay Cobi, I'm right here." In the same moment, Cobi had me wrapped up in his arms and had his face hidden in the crock of my neck, I felt his tears slip down the sensitive skin and I felt my heart rate increase due to it.

"I was so scared. I've been looking for you for a long while Jasmine. I sat by your side when you were out cold." He then ripped his face from me and for the first time in my life, I saw him glaring at me harsher then he ever had to anyone else. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you do that to yourself?

"I don't know…" I lowered my gaze from his. "I guess I just… snapped. I really don't know how it happened. All I remember was that I was so focused on finding my Dad and bringing my family back together." I sighed. "I guess after waiting for six years I got a little impatient."

"You're telling me." He whispered. "You were out for nearly a month."

"A month?" I questioned, my voice filled with shock.

"Yeah, most days none of us would leave your bed side and Gabe and Gibson were constantly checking on you, looking for any signs of your waking up, but we never saw any."

"I guess I was just too tired to wake up."

"_Please_ don't ever do that again." He begged. He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't plan to, but certain things are always out of our reach Cobi, but I will try." I breathed deeply and leaned against his chest. "It's hard to carry all the weight on your shoulders. It's hard being the leader. It's hard carrying the burden that I still have family members out there that need my help."

"You'll find him Jasmine. I know you will." He gave me a soft smile. "I know you can do it, you've waited for six years already, can't you wait a little longer?"

"Maybe, if your there with me." Before he had a chance to reply to me, I reached for his face and pulled him to me, our lips meeting within a second. He was stunned for a moment, but soon allowed the kiss to take us both. His arms coiled around me and held me tightly to his chest while mine slid off the back of his neck and my fingers kitted together.

He pulled back in a sudden moment form the kiss after a moment and looked me in the eye. "Are you okay with this? I thought you wanted to wait."

"I'm okay with it." I roughly kissed him again. "And besides…" I breathed heavily against his neck. "I don't know if I can stand to be alone anymore."

"Then I'm all yours." He grinned wildly at me and kissed me quickly again before we heard a crackle over head. Looking upward, the two of us saw that thunder clouds were rolling in and rain suddenly down poured on the two of us. I wouldn't have been fine out in this weather, due to my powers that prevent me from being harmed by lightning (except I'd probably get a cold from being out in the rain). Cobi, on the other hand, would be fried and most likely handicapped for life.

"This way!" He shouted over the rolling thunder. He led me away from the cleaning we were at and into a cave he apparently found and led the two of us inside. I quickly sat down on the ground and Cobi sat down next to me with his arms around me to keep me warm in the damp cave and dry my already soaked body.

"_Cobi, come in. Do you read me?"_ I heard June's voice come over the communicator. _"Did you find shelter from the rain? Is there any signs of Jasmine?"_

"You know, it works better when you give me a chance to answer first before you go shooting off more questions June." My newly boyfriend sighed. "Yes, yes, yes."

"_Wait, what? What's with the three 'yes's?"_ She questioned.

"I just replied to all of your questions June."

"_So you have found a safe shelter then, I presume." _Antauri noted.

"I have."

"_What'd you find on the Kid then?"_ Sprx demanded. _"She alright?"_

I curled up against my boyfriend and he smiled down at me. "Yeah, she's fine, and thinking better to."

"_How do you know Cobi? Has she showed any signs of aggression toward you in anyway?"_ Gibson questioned.

"_She didn't collapse again, right?"_ Lyra asked.

"Slow down you guys! One question at a time." My boyfriend shouted at the two of them and then sighed and loked down at me. "I have no idea how you get through this every day."

"It takes practices and patients Cobi, its takes a long time to learn that." I snickered as I heard the gasps on the other end of the line.

"_Sissy!"_ I heard my little brothers call out.

"_Jeese Jazz, don't scare us like that!"_ Gabe shouted.

"_Yeah, I was just about ready to really knock your head off back then! What the hell were you thinking?"_ Lyra snapped and I could almost feel the flames from the other end of the line from her.

"_That's enough!"_ Everyone quelled to Antauri's voice. _"It is good to hear you voice Jasmine, and we are relieved to hear that you've recovered, but now you and Cobi must return to the robot and rest, this is an order you will not disobey until Gibson has given you the permission to lead again."_

"I understand Antauri, can you send one of the others out with a mobile or something though? It's a little wet and dangerous out there, and I mean for Cobi, not me."

Í heard him pause for a moment. _"Very well, but you are not to leave Cobi's side."_

"You won't get any arguments from me." I smiled up at the black haired and hazel eyed boy next to me. "Cobi's sending you're our coordinates now."

**June's Point of View:**

All was still around us in the robot. We looked down at the communicator in shock. Cobi had been with Jasmine and the two of them finally got together, after over a year or either waiting or ignorance.

_Hallelujah. _

"I can't believe it…" I whispered. "It finally happened."

"What happened?" Gabe asked cluelessly.

"I know, it's quite the shock to us all." Gibson agreed.

"It's so cute!" Otto cheered.

Sprx laughed. "I knew that boy would someday pull through."

"Either that or she finally brought up the courage she needed." Nova stated.

"I see that we all apparently knew to a certain degree of connection between them then." Antauri noted. "I am actually shocked myself it went along for so long."

"Alright, what the HELL is going on?" Lyra screamed at the lot of us. "I have no idea what you're talking about and what does it have to do with my sister and Cobi…" She then stopped herself and lifted a finger to her chin as she was deep in thought.

"Just relax and think about it for a moment Lyra, its not that hard to think of." Sprx commented to her with a snicker. She kicked the poor, red simian and he fell flat on his face after he fell off the wall. "What the hell was that for?"

"Let me think you idiot!" Lyra snapped.

"Wait… my little sister…" Gabe gapped. "She…"

"Yes…." Otto said, drawing out his word as he watched Gabe's face with a smile.

"She's in love with him." Gabe finished his sentence and Otto cheered and jumped for joy with the others.

"Due to the nature of the events of the last year, Jasmine has made no notion that she either knew of the strong connection she had with Cobi, nor if she simple was waiting until a better time." He sighed. "However, this might be what she needs after all that she has gone through. Our leader carries much weight on her shoulders."

"So my sister is in love with him and either they're finally going out or she finally realized that she loved him, right?" Lyra questioned. "Why didn't she say anything?" She shouted, surprising us all. "Why didn't she tell me? Is she afraid that I'd tell her no?"

"I think it's quite the opposite Lyra." Gabe put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I think that she thought if she admitted to liking or loving Cobi, it might have ruined a relationship she had with one of us, mostly you due to your wild temper and variety of personalities. Then we wouldn't be a family again, and that was the one thing she's been working so hard to do was bring us all back together. She probably finally cracked under the pressure and needed him in her life though to help her relieve her of the total amount of stress."

"Jazz…" Lyra muttered softly.

"We'd best go get them." Gibson said. "You can speak with your sister later, once she has rested and things have settled down from this past month. I'm sure that if you ask, she will explain it all to you.

"I hope so Gibson." Lyra told him worriedly. "I hope so."

**Witch's Note:**

**Ah, so the two of them finally get together, isn't it nice? I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation between the sisters. **

**Question of the Chapter: What your thoughts on where Sean may be placed with the Soul of Evil? Just for some fun kicks, it's a place in the TV series that all of you know about (if you watched the TV series that is.)**

**See you all soon! I've got to go and work on the next chapter! And a note for that, it's probably going to be a short one. Please Review and send in any questions!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. Guided Messenger III

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 12: Guided Messenger III_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

A long time has passed since the time when I was out of commission due to stress and since I got together with Cobi. It's been quiet since then; rare sightings of the Skeleton King have been spotted, but are long gone before we get there. It was frustrating to think about what possibly could happen next.

We know that my father is to be the next one that's transformed into a demon by those dark items that Skeleton King is using to turn them evil. As far as we know, my Dad is the last prisoner on board, which makes things hard on him since he's the only one left there now and most of Skeleton King's attention would be on him (now that Gabe and Lyra were safe and sound with us.)

"Sissy! Tell us another story!" Robby called out to me as I entered the room. It was late again at night and the boys had both crawled into the bed in Spencer's room to hear a story from me tonight. Every since I met the monkey team, I'd finished the last story I'd heard about them the night before I met the team, so I had to come up with stories on my own to tell them, and that actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Alright then you two, do either of your two know about three demons of the other world?" Both boys awed at my question and shook their heads no. I grinned as I settled into telling them a story of three demons, and a sole hero who defeated them and saved the universe.

The boys cheered as I told them the story I had previously made up and soon were to sleep. It was late, and I should have been in bed myself at the hour of midnight. I'm actually surprised the boys got away with staying up so long (it might have been the fact that Cobi had me trapped in his room for a while, well… maybe not trapped…)

_Anyway_, the boys soon feel asleep after I told them the story for the night and I wrapped the covers around them before I headed out of the room. Most of the others were now in bed (with it being as late as it was) and I probably should be heading to bed as well.

With the hallways dark, I left my little brother's room and headed back to my own. I found Cobi standing in front of my door with a soft smile settled on his face. I smiled and walked over to him and he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, nose and then my lips.

"Good night, my Chosen One." He whispered to me.

"Good night, my warrior." He grinned at me and took off for his own bedroom down the hall and I stepped into my own. I quickly had changed into some night attire and crawled into my bed. Warmth easily surrounded me and m y breathing soon evened out until I fell into the back of my mind and slept.

**Jasmine's Dream (Still Her Point of View):**

_Smoke and fog, a bog or haze, something I couldn't see through was all around me. It was so dense, what was this place? In the distance I saw that dull lights were glaring and reflecting in the haze around me, and they slightly blinded me in the dense air around me. _

_I felt like I was floating here, but the area felt dead. There was no life to it, and I felt my Power Primate anger myself here, my abilities were telling me this was no longer a good place. _

_I finally made it out of the dense fog around me and ended up landing on a platform that led to a fallen building. From the back of it looked as if there was Power Primate energy escaping the back of it, but it looked… tainted. It was mixed with some sort of purple and black power from where I was standing. Maybe this was what my Power Primate was responding to earlier?_

_I felt and saw the air darken even more and I quickly turned and looked around in all directions. Nothing was in sight, what was happening? With my only choices being to head back into the dense fog or heading toward the crushed building with the infected Power Primate, I made the sad choice of walking toward the crumbs of the building. _

_As I approached the building more though, I saw there was a creature down there, by a pool that the infected Power Primate energy was coming from. I saw it was ghost like in appearance and I saw it turn back suddenly to look at me. _

_It was my father, the ghost my father had been turned into. He was the same as I had seen him in this form last, except there was one of those pendant things around his neck. It glowed nearly an evil pink color (which I'm surprised that was even possible) and I saw the single eye like image in the small sphere. It widened at the sight of me and my father turned around and faced me. He then vanished and I looked around me in a hurry to find him. _

_He jumped form spot to spot into this form so that I couldn't find him, not until I saw he was right in front of me. I jumped back ward, but then he just disappeared again and reappeared behind me. Eventually he caught me and screeched at me before I saw him open his chest and form some kind of mouth and swallowed me whole. _

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

"_My lightning child, are you alright?" I groaned as I saw up. I felt like I had just been run over, even though the last thing I had remembered was being eaten by Dad as a ghost._

_I suddenly gasped and jumped from my spot. I was on the ground and I apparently was in the area where my old house was. It and my parent's meditation shine hadn't been burned down yet, nor was the landscape covered in weeds. My garden was still intact and vegetables were growing and had bright colors on most of them. It looked just as it had before the fire, before Skeleton King came. What was going on?_

"_Over here my lightning child." I quickly turned and saw that a ghostly white hand was extended out to me and led me into my home. It was just the same as I remembered it, our four small rooms for the seven of us, our small living room and our tiny kitchen that somehow we were all able to work around. _

_I saw the same white had lead me toward the boys' old room where we had kept Spencer and Robby in back when they were infants. I quickly followed after it and it led me to the hidden door in the wall. The ghost like hand led me down in the tunnel and then out again in the back yard, hidden from view of the open area from around. _

_The white hand led me through the forest until we reached the sewer line that led into the Shuggazoom sewers. I then saw the white had again, it turned into a figure and waited for me at the bottom of the steps that led me into the area that became my home for five years when our family was first separated. _

_I halted when I saw the figure. "Mom?" The said figure moved toward me and laced one of its cold icy fingers against my check and it flowed into my hair. I saw that as she petted me, this figure turned more and more into my mother. _

"_My lightning child, I finally can speak with you." She whispered. _

"_Mom!" I hugged her harshly and she held me to cry in her arms. "How are you here? How can I see you?"_

"_I entered your dream when I saw you were having a vision of the monster that Skeleton King turned your father into." She sighed. "Oh my poor husband, my poor children, I wish I had protected you all better."_

"_What are you talking about Mom?" I felt tears weld up in my eyes and she brushed them away. "We should be saying that about you! We're all alive, but you're the only one who died that night."_

"_That may be true, but as a warrior, I should have fought harder to protect those that are precious to me, time and lack of constant training due to taking care of my five beautiful children really changed me. I was slow, inaccurate and most definitely too weak. If I had been stronger-"_

"_Don't even start with that Mom." I growled and she looked at me startled. "We had to help you out everyday because you over worked yourself, if you worked any harder, we wouldn't have been as good off as we had because we'd be constantly taking care of you and taking you to the hospital and what not. So don't say that." I breathed and placed a hand over my pain filled heart. "You were very strong Mom, just… not enough to take down Skeleton King at that time, especially on your own and with all of us captured or hidden. You can't always be a one woman army you know."_

"_No, I guess your right." She kissed my forehead and hugged me once more. "I'm sorry my daughter, but I must separate us soon, saying here for too long may damage your mind beyond repair."_

"_I don't want you to go Mom." I whispered. She pulled me close to her. _

"_I know you don't, but if I wish for you to succeed in your plan to save us all, I must let you go. The main reason I came here was to let you know where you father was so you could free him. Skeleton King has placed him off on an area known as the Veron Mystics. Ask you instructor, Antauri, where that is. He will know the location." She then suddenly pulled her hand away from me and she faded into the darkness of the sewers, her white aura suddenly disappearing in the tunnels. "Good-bye my daughter."_

"_Mom! Don't go!" I tried to reach out for her when I was suddenly thrown out of my dream, and into darkness. _

**Third Person Point of View (Citadel of Bone): **

In the thrown room of the load of the dead, also know as the Skeleton King, was erringly quiet and extremely dark. A single thrown sat in the room and three pedestals in the center, the thrown though was empty and the two pedestals of the three had an object on top of them.

One the first was a eerie fire that grinned with pure hatred and anger, its ferocious small blaze proved that whenever a dumb Formless minion walked toward it and tried to touch it. It would explode on impact. The second was a ice crystal that was greedy for vengeance against anyone who stood in its way. When a desired minion would get to close, the body of the creature would freeze entirely and shatter upon the lightest of touches.

The third pedestal was empty at the moment, and had once been home to an item know as the Soul of Evil. The master of this vessel, Skeleton King, and his minion, Mandarin, were the only two who really knew where it was, for Skeleton King had removed it himself and placed it around the neck of poor Sean, the warrior of spirit, Skeleton King's final prisoner onboard his ship.

The form of Sean had changed to that of a ghost colored purple, gray and black with blood red eyes and a hidden mouth in the center of his body. His arms and legs were no longer seen, and the ghost of the former man was quite hard to control and keep in one place on the vessel.

Formless were not able to catch this one, only Skeleton King could get beyond its powers and catch it in his grasp. It annoyed the skeleton, but he put that aside for the time being and watched as the last mystical came into sight.

Below the ship now was known as the Veron Mystics. A beautiful space area entirely made of crystals and clouds. It was also a temple for where the Power Primate was guarded and kept pure. If the ghost got into this energy, it would not only be power for Skeleton King, it would also mean that his mission was nearly complete. His Soul of Evil will have gathered enough dark energy to finally complete what he had been waiting for, for many centuries. This time he planned to win, and the monkey team and their human leader and friends would not stop him either.

"We are here my lord." Mandarin told his master. Skeleton King nodded and led the ghoul over to where the Citadel of Bone opened and he released the creature out into the world below.

"Gather the rest of the energy I need, _pet_. Once I am done with you, you can join your family again… _in death_." Melodic laughter echoed the halls of the black bone made citadel. The creature, once a human and known as Sean, was so far gone into the Soul of Evil, before he hit the ground…

_He swallowed someone whole. _

**Witch's Note:**

**Whoa… what about that chapter huh? Pretty awesome! Like I said, it was short, but it got across what I wanted you guys to know! Now I better move on to the next one. **

**Oh, and for those of you who read this and were a fan of _Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja_, the first chapter for _Black/White Saga II: The Black Ninja_ is coming out this Sunday! Everyone mark your calendars and be ready for the new contests!**

**Question of the Chapter: What did you guys thing of Jasmine meeting up with her Mom?**

**See you all soon and please review and send in Questions for me! I have some, but not a lot!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. Soul of Evil

_The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_

_Chapter 13: Soul of Evil_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

My mother had been pretty helpful when it came to the location of where Dad was. Apparently he was dropped off with another one of those strange pendants around his neck in the area known as the Veron Mystics. Antauri had been surprised to say the least when I burst into him room in the middle of the night, and even more so when I told him where we needed to go.

"The Veron Mystics was the place where I had been trained in the ways of the Power Primate." He had told me earlier today. "It once was a place that housed and protected the Power Primate that flows through us and the universe. But, many years ago, before the team and I were put to hibernation while waiting for you, a battle against the Skeleton King was faced there and they lost. The buildings had been destroyed and the Power Primate there at the time had been infected with the evil power of the Skeleton King."

Beyond that he hadn't told me anything more. Antauri seemed pretty upset that we had to go there, and I can probably understand that it was like when I returned to my home for the first time in five years after it had been burned to the ground. It was very painful, and I remember my body couldn't handle the stress. _Would Antauri not be able to cope with the stress as well?_

Only Antauri had been woken when I told him of the location we had to go to. He asked not to tell the others until a decent hour in the morning and everyone had had their rest (I mean, it sounds pretty logical when you think about it since most of us didn't go to bed until nearly midnight, and we'd been up since the early morning before then.)

Antauri had told me that he would plug in the location of the Veron Mystics while the rest of us slept. He told me to go back to bed and that he'd see me in the morning. I agreed, but I didn't go back to bed as he had asked. I masked my presence with my powers and the Power Primate and watched Antauri as he easily walked by the command center and headed to the Brain Scrambler, or the robot's head he normally drive when we have to face more opponents that are too large or powerful to battle on our own (but that was a lot less often now with Lyra and Gabe backing us up.)

I swiftly jumped into one of the extra hatches that Antauri had on his ship and hid under some of the supplies. Antauri never seemed to have noticed me in the ship with him as he separated the head from the rest of the robot and left no note to the others. I wish I could have myself, but that would've given myself away and Antauri would have sent me back while he still had the chance.

I felt Antauri jump through the hyper space and that put us an incredibly large distance between the Super Robot with the others and the two of us. I waited another half hour (or at least what I hoped was a half hour) before I decided to even dare venture out into the cockpit with Antauri. He still didn't seem to notice me, even when I had stepped fully out of the unit and stood behind him until I unmasked my presence.

Antauri jumped when he finally noticed me and turned behind him to look at me with wide eyes, both filled with surprise and amazement. I had crossed my arms as I looked down at him with my eyebrow raised and waited for him to say something, but he never did.

"Any reason why you decided to take off to the Veron Mystics on your own Antauri?" I questioned him. "It seems so unlike you to go off on your own without one of us or letting us know where you were going. Is there something I should know about?"

"Jasmine… I'm taking you back." He sighed and pushed me toward the back of his ship.

"No you won't, or else you'll wake all the others up and alert you to your scheme." I softened my gaze when he stopped pushing me away. "Antauri, what's wrong? What are you trying to keep from me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Like hell I wouldn't! Have you seen all this shit that's been going on in my life since I was ten? Pardon my language, but I'd like to see you fucken try to tell me otherwise." I snapped at him. He groaned, this was the first time I'd ever seen this behavior of my second in command. He was acting like… the others. "Your acting pig headed Antauri, what good does going to the Veron Mystics and facing my father on your own do?"

"It means that you won't have to face my once master." He finally hissed back at me. His eyes were nearly glowing in yellow rage; I'd never seen this kind of look or heard this response from him before. It was like I was staring at a stranger.

"Your once master? Who is that Antauri? Is this what you didn't want to tell me earlier and held back when you were telling about the Veron Mystics?"

My second in command's gaze dropped from mine and softened. I even heard him let out a soft, annoyed chuckle. "So you knew even then? Its no wonder you followed me then, I made it too obvious about my feelings toward this place that you couldn't ignore." He sighed and climbed into the back of his ship with me, leaving the driving to the auto pilot system that was installed. "Fine then, I will tell you the rest of the story."

Antauri led me to the back of the ship and we both sat in our meditation positions on the ground, from there we both levitated and held our eyes open and Antauri sighed once more. "My master, my Master Zan, he was one of the most powerful members of the Veron Mystics that lived to protect and serve the Power Primate. I learned all the ways of the Power Primate under him many, many years ago. He was extremely wise, and I looked up to him."

"He sounds like a good guy, so why would we have to face him?" I accidently interrupted when that question came to my mind.

"I'm getting there Jasmine." He told me calmly. "You see, I told you of the battle that took place there before our last hibernation, but what I did not tell you was the entire outcome of the battle. As you know, the Power Primate that once roamed free and traveled through there was once pure, but had been infected after the Skeleton King attacked, and whipped out the beings there. In an attempt to save the Power Primate from being infected, my master had thrown himself into the Power Primate that the Skeleton King was trying to infect, or at least…" he cut off for a moment and I kept with his lingered moment. "At least that was what we thought he was doing at the time. Little did I or anyone else know then though that Master Zan, the strongest keeper of the Power Primate, was actually after the dark power that was being infused in the one thing we sought to protect the most, the Power Primate.

"Zan was so changed after that, no one could recognize him anymore, after they had seen he was truly a monster, and he attacked us with out warning." His hissed the ending and it made me worry for my good friend. "Zan fooled us all into believing that he was a powerful master and a kind man, but he was nothing more then a traitor who was waiting for this moment all this time to achieve the ultimate power of darkness. He slaughtered our brothers and sisters by the hundreds, until there was no one left on the Veron Mystics but myself, and I was no match for him at the time.

"I fled; I had no other option at the time. In all these years, I've never once came back in that time, nor was Zan ever able to leave the Veron Mystics. In killing everyone and everything around him, he had ruined any chances of him getting off that world and moving onto any others to concur, and due to his large appetite for energy since no one, or rarely anyone, visits or tries to explore there, Zan, too blinded by his hunger, isn't able to stop himself from ruining his chances of leaving the Veron Mystics, or else reports of him escaping would have reached us by now." He concluded with his head lowered.

"But when I saw my father in my vision earlier, I never saw anyone else." I told him and his eyes rose in fear. "My father was the only one I saw, and I normally can see others with anyone transformed. What do you think happened Antauri?"

"I can only think of two things right now Jasmine, one is that Zan finally was able to escape or that your father must have killed him. Other then that, I am not sure what could have happened." Antauri then stood up and quickly made his way over to the controls and took hold of them again. "But I do know one thing, and that is that we can not afford to wait any longer in getting there." Antauri suddenly punched it and I had to grab onto him to avoid being thrown into the wall.

**Third Person Point of View:**

On the cloudy structure of the Veron Mystics, a small and strange being covered in a black, ripped cloak floated along the edges of the torn ground to the area. It had no purpose other then following the strange dark feeling it felt had landed on this world. This creature was hungry, and so was the other, each for the same thing. Energy, dark energy at that; was what each hungered.

Neither could speak as the two found each other in the mist like fog that clouded their visions, but one was ghost like, and was not phased by this due to its body being similar to the world around it, the other had lived here for many years, so the terrain was extremely familiar to it.

The cloaked being finally threw away its cloak and showed its form. A long twig like body of swirling dark colors that radiated off dark energy came from it. Dark red eyes with black slits looked hungrily at the ghost that stood before this creature. Its hands were more claw like and were extended by over a foot for cutting its opponents into pieces

The ghost on the other hand looked at this strange creature and stood (more floated) its ground before it. The ghost itself was dark in coloration and had two dark eyes with a largely shaped head and its body thinned out and had two thin arms and since the pendant around its neck that carried the Soul of Evil, the bright pink glow of the pendant grinned evilly as the face appeared against it, looking hungrily at its next meal.

The two beings clashed at each other, the thin body creature only phased right threw the ghost one, unable to land a hit. The ghost turned back at the creature and opened a large mouth that was hidden in the lower area of its intangible body. The mouth opened wide and the creature the ghost was fighting against was lifted it up into the air. The creature above screamed as the dark energy was pulled from its body that kept it alive for so long.

Once there was no more energy in the body above, the ghost let it drop to the ground. It was nothing more then bones now. The ghost then floated over the corpse and made its way to the single beam of the infected Power Primate within the rubble of the once building many years ago. It was hungry, and planned to get its fill.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

Antauri and I finally ended up at the Veron Mystics after another short jump into hyper space. What I then saw before me looked just like my dream. It was dark here; the fog was extremely thick that came from the clouds that were more solid then others. The buildings were all in heaps of rubble and skeletons seemed to litter the small bit of solid ground we could see.

"This place used to be much brighter." Antauri whispered. "The clouds used to be brighter then the morning sun, the area used to be clear with no fog. Those buildings use to be standing and were temples and small housing for the students and masters that lived here and trained here." He sighed and set the Brain Scrambler on the ground. "I wish this place had never seen the battles as it had."

"Antauri, you know as well as I do that we can't change the past, but we can change the future." I had placed my hand on his shoulder and he'd looked up at me for a moment before his eyes traveled to the temple. "I mean, there may be a slight chance that when we remove the dark pendant from my Dad that this place might heal up back to the way it was, since the pendant might absorb all that energy that's infected this place."

"I can only hope that you theory is correct and this place can be saved, Jasmine." He muttered. "Now lets move on, we have some ground to cover." He then pointed over at a greenish purple beam of light that shot up into the atmosphere. "That infected Power Primate energy is most likely where your father had traveled to in order to gather the energy that the pendant that controls him desires." I nodded to him and I followed after my second in command out onto the once battle field.

As I walked passed the skeletons that I saw lined up in every direction, I saw the marks still left on them, deep gash marks that apparently cut through their bones was evident, and the stench of the decaying bone was strong, some bones were no longer recognizable.

"These were your allies that were killed by Zan, weren't they?" I questioned the black monkey softly.

"Yes, Zan slaughtered them all mercilessly. No one but myself and him lived through that battle." I saw him stop and his body shook a moment before he was able to calm himself.

"What is it Antauri?" I questioned wearingly.

"I still remember…" his body started shaking again and this time he didn't stop himself. "I saw them all murdered before me. I had only just become a master at that time, I was still young, but no where near Zan's level. I was… scared. His power was incredible, and he stopped me in my tracks and I stood there helplessly as I watched him massacre everyone else.

"I was apparently his strongest student he ever had. He wanted me to join him, but once I had recovered from my fear, I fled. He chased after me and I stole into the single ship that had been left standing. He only reached me once I had started to take off, and he was hit with the exhaust blast. Zan was blow back and I was free, but forever trapped and haunted by what happened that day." He dropped to the ground and slammed his fists. I watched in pure fear of my teacher and friend.

"But there's still something else, isn't there?" I was afraid to ask this question, but I feel Antauri needed to tell the rest of his story. He looked back up at me with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, there was one more reason behind this. I- I loved someone that was here Jasmine; there was another robot monkey such as much here. She had come here in hopes of learning the ways of the Power Primate to calm her furious temper and protect her younger sisters. Her name was Violet." I dropped down to his level and whipped away one of his tears. "She was also stuck in the battle, but unlike me, she was never frozen by Zan's power, no, she tried to face him."

"Did she die too?" I almost didn't dare ask the question, but now my curiosity outwitted my fear.

"I do not know." He gulped. "I never saw her again after she had charged in to face Zan head on. I never saw her or her sisters struck down, but I've never heard from or of her again since then.

"Maybe she and her sisters escaped in the middle of the battle?"

"I wish I could believe that, but I honestly don't know."

"Antauri, why don't we do this?" He looked up at me and I helped him to his feet. "After we save my Dad and beat your betraying master, if my Dad didn't get to him, let's gather up the skeletons here and give them a proper burial. At the same time, we'll keep an eye out for any clues or the bodies of Violet and her sisters."

"Would you really do that Jasmine?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't, would I?" Antauri chuckled softly and was finally able to start looking like his old self.

"I guess not, I forget at times how different you are from most people Jasmine. Thank you." I smiled and we continued on for only a moment before I tripped over something and I ended up over the skeleton body of one of the deceased. I jumped and let out a yelp and Antauri grabbed my arm to try and help me up.

"Are you alright Jasmine? You're not hurt are…" He suddenly trailed off when he got a closer look at the skeleton before us. "Wait… this is… a new skeleton."

"A new skeleton? Someone killed here by you once master previously then? Or possibly you once master by my father?"

"I believe that this is the body of my once master we see before us." Antauri stepped forward and pointed at the black marks and stains on the skeleton. "If you look closely at the bones, you can see where the dark power acted like a poison and singed his bones."

I nodded. "So Zan's dead, now all we have to deal with is my father." Antauri never got the chance to reply before the world around us shook. Antauri and I immediately looked over at the beam of infected Power Primate in the sky. "Let's hurry! He's gotten down there and is taking the dark power!"

Antauri and I then raced down the path and through the crumbled buildings until we sat the ghost like creature that was there. The pendant before it was sucking the energy out of the beam and filling it with power; I saw the pink pendant around my father's ghost like neck glow brighter.

I whistled loudly and the creature turned to face us. The beam then continued to fire back out into the sky and the pendant was shaking around my father's neck. Antauri turned to look at me and we stared my father down.

"What are your orders Jasmine?"

"With the creature being a ghost, we can assume that it can turn intangible, so our attacks will have no effect on it what-so-ever. We should best aim our attacks at the pendant, separating it from its host body was how my siblings were freed the other two times."

Antauri nodded and took off toward the ghost before him. He transformed his hands into the light blue colored claws and reached to grab the pendant from my father.

Apparently my father wasn't planning on being turned back anytime soon.

When Antauri was only a few inches from the pendant, my father twisted his body so that Antauri flew right through him and hit the pile of rubble behind him, next to the pool of the infected Power Primate energy. I saw Antauri was alright, but he took a moment to get up, and I made my move and headed toward him. I jumped before my father and reached to grab the pendant from him, but my father's ghost like body proved to be a problem when I couldn't catch up with his fast moving body to grab the pendant.

Antauri soon joined in himself and started attacking my father again. Neither of us were able to make any headway as my father easily just kept avoiding my and Antauri's attacks.

_Looks like we'll need some help with this fight. _I looked deep within myself for the power of my guardian. _Elekie? Can you hear me?_

_I'm right here Mistress._ Her voice echoed through me like a soft breeze in the wind. It felt soothing and I jumped back from the ghost creature my father was turned into.

_You think you can help us corner this thing so we can get that pendant off my Dad?_

_Please Mistress, that is child's play. Any dragon can stop a ghost. _

_But what about a dark item that's turned an innocent man into a ghost with the power of spirit?_

_**That**__ is what makes this more of a challenge._ I suddenly felt Elekie pull herself out of my body and she coiled around me in the air. She roared at the ghost that my father had been turned into and she bound forward. Unlike the two of us, Elekie was able to throw back the ghost and also come into contact with its intangible body. I felt myself cheer internally when I saw that.

Elekie's body raced forward toward the wreck where the ghost had been thrown and grabbed its body. The ghost however was able to put up more of a fight and struggled against her hold.

"Mistress! Now!" She roared. I nodded and raced toward the ghost and reached for the pendant. It continued to struggle as I got close to it and I had a hard time grabbing the glowing pink sphere. My hand was finally able to grasp it and while I had it tipped with the side of my hand, Antauri raced forward and used his claws to sever the string around the ghost's neck.

The pendant fell off in the distance and the ghost body fell before me. I quickly turned my head toward the pendant as it jumped into the air and flew out of the Veron Mystics. I lowered my gaze down to the ground and saw that the body of the ghost was now shifting. Skin and muscles soon came to the surface and white hair was placed on a human head. Bright gray eyes barely glimpsed the world before they closed again and I dropped to my knees to greet my father.

"Dad?" I whispered. I saw him move once he heard my voice. His head turned toward mine and he opened his eyes again for a moment before he collapsed in total exhaustion. I kissed his forehead and laid his hands on his chest. _At least he's alive_, I thought as I saw him softly breathing.

"Excellent job Mistress." Elekie came up behind me and wrapped her tail around my body. "He will be fine with rest now."

"Thanks for the help Elekie, and you too Antauri." My guardian and second in command nodded before they're eyes trailed to my father. "Antauri, call the others and get them over here so we can make sure everything's okay with Dad, that and if they've noticed that we've left already they'll be worried sick. After that, start digging and searching. We'll give all these people a proper burial and search for Violet and her sisters."

The two nodded and hurried away from me to get to work. I was about to head after them and do so as well when I took a look at the world around me. The extra fog had lifted and I saw that gems that were hung in certain places began to glow brightly. The clouds were no longer a dark gray and turned into a bright white-creamy color. Next to us was the beam of the Power Primate that was no longer going off into space, it was centered back into the pool where it was filtered of all the bad energy and all that was left was the pure Power Primate now, that pendant cleansed this place, even with as much trouble as it had caused.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"_I can't believe you did that and went off on your own sis! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"_

"_I can't believe that Antauri turned black sheep on us and high tailed it off without us! He never does that."_

"_Sissy? Did you find Daddy?"_

"_Yeah Sissy, did you find him? Is he okay?"_

"_I would also like to know the condition of your father Jasmine, is he stable enough until we get to the Veron Mystics?"_

"_Man kid, if you ever pull this shit again-"_

"_She won't be doing it again, neither will Antauri!"_

"_You guys! Calm down, they're okay so why are you all still freaking out at Jazz and Antauri? They're the best out of all of us, so we should believe in them!"_

"_Shut it Otto, just because they're alright doesn't mean they could have been!"_

"That's enough! All of you be quite!" I snapped over the receiver of my communicator. "Now I want you all to listen to me very carefully. Gabe, I'm fine, so take a deep breath. As for Antauri leaving without anyone but me, he was very emotionally unstable by this and had to go, I just happened to tag alone, so stop yelling at him June. Robby, Spencer, our Dad is fine, he's safe now. Gibson, he's in a stable enough condition until you get here, but be ready to treat him for anything. Sprx, Nova, Antauri and I are fine and you need to let this go, I went with him to make sure he didn't get hurt and you know he wasn't thinking strait, everyone will have a moment like that once or more in their life, so don't tell me other wise, especially with the two of you. Otto, thanks for the vote of confidence. Lyra, you need to calm down, you can't always be there with me and you have to except that fact, you also need to let that go, understand?" I heard many replies of mumbles and what not and angry huffs. "But if you're truly that angry at us, you can keep me and Antauri under you watchful eyes for a while, but no more then that."

"_I don't think that necessary."_ I heard my boyfriend say to the others over the line. _"Jasmine knows what she's doing, and this place was just overly emption to Antauri, I'm actually surprised he didn't do something worse then what he did, and at least we have the relief to know that they're both alive and Sean is alright as well. We can be angry at them, but if we were in their shoes, wouldn't we do that same thing?"_

"Thanks Cobi." I whispered with a soft sigh of relief. _At least he wasn't angry at me._ "Antauri, Elekie and I will be done with digging all the graves here soon and we should see you by then I think. Until we see you guys arrive, once we're done, Antauri and I are going to continue scouting the area and we'll leave Elekie with my Dad."

"_What are you guys exploring for?"_ June questioned.

"Antauri's lost love, and her sisters." I replied. I heard many gasps on the other side of the receiver, but I hung up before I could be asked anymore questions. _I'll leave those to Antauri, besides; it's his story to tell._

I shook my head and made my way back to the others. Antauri looked to be placing dirt onto the last grave of all the people who had died here many years ago. Zan's bones Antauri decided were too dangerous to leave around and maybe would infect the area again or come back to life, so he destroyed them as soon as he could. Nothing was left after that, and the dust of the bones had vanished in the wind.

Elekie was still by my father's body, he had yet to wake or move since he fell out of it after we freed him. Elekie's body was wrapped right around him to keep him safe from the elements and keep him from leaving should he wake up.

Antauri and I now had split up from where we were with Elekie and my Dad and we headed out among the rubble of the builds to search for any signs of Violet and or her sisters. When we looked trough most of the rubble, I saw that there was just mostly rocks, nothing more. It wasn't until I came to a large pile in the back of the area where a ship would have landed or been parked that I found a large bazooka with a violet like color all over it stuffed into the pile. I pulled it out and saw how banged up it was, but surprisingly, it wasn't that old. I also looked beyond the pile of rocks, placing the bazooka on my back, and looked to see that there were marks in the ground to show that a ship had landed here recently.

"Hey Antauri!" I called into my communicator. "You might wanna get over here…"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Antauri had stared intently at the weapon I had found for the longest of time before I saw him. He had only glimpsed at the area behind here, but he had his eyes madly focused on this weapon. It was honestly kinda scary.

"Do you… notice something about it that's familiar Antauri?" I finally worked up the courage to ask him. The black monkey sighed and he turned to look at me.

"This is her weapon Jasmine; this is Violet's favorite bazooka. She would go no where without it, so it's a surprise to see it here, and in the condition it's in."

"I thought it looked more new and updated." I grabbed his shoulders. "Antauri, this proves that she made it out of here alright. Violet lived, and I bet her sisters did too. The recent marks in the ground and this updated weapon prove it. She came back I bet, I bet she wanted revenge for all of those lost here, and thought she was strong enough, so she came here and fought Zan, and from the lack of a body or skeleton that would prove that any of her sisters or her are dead, she must have escaped and accidentally left behind her weapon."

"Maybe, that does sound like it would work."

Antauri and I suddenly turned and we heard screaming back over where Elekie and my Dad were. We rushed back over to them and saw my Dad trying to get out of Elekie's hold and escape. Elekie kept a strong grip on him and my Dad then used his spirit abilities to turn himself intangible and phase right through her. He started to run toward the Brain Scrambler that we had left off to the side, but I jumped before him and stopped him by using my two sets of powers to give me more strength.

It was only then that I saw my father realized who I was and stopped for a moment to look at me. "Jasmine?" He questioned softly.

"Hi Daddy." I whispered to him and let my hand softly trail down the side of his face. He looked overjoyed at the sight of me, but suddenly he pulled away from me and shook his head wildly before he cried and fell to the ground.

"I failed…"

"Daddy?" I gasped as I felt his hand grasp my wrist and he gripped it, hard. I hissed as I tried to ignore the pain. "Dad, you're hurting me…"

"I'm sorry, I failed you all!" He then released my hand and fell to the ground in anger. He pounded his fists away on the earth.

"Dad?" I had no idea what to do in this moment, and neither did Antauri and Elekie apparently from the way they were frozen.

"You should have left me as I was, we could have prevented this disaster!" He shouted.

"Dad-" He cut me off.

"Skeleton King now has all the power he needs from the Fire of Hate, Ice Crystal of Vengeance and the Soul of Evil now that you've freed all of us Jasmine. He plans to use that energy to release the other darks ones from the other world!"

It was only after that that I saw my father fall to ground, all his energy gone and he was out of it again. I was frozen in place. _I didn't know, how was I supposed to know?_

**Third Person Point of View:**

Three gems filled with the dark power of three once or was dead worlds were now all on the three pedestals in the thrown room of the Skeleton King. He stood there and grinned, all the power he needed now was right before him, and he planned to use it _immediately_.

"Now that I have the power to release my dark masters, the universe shall finally fall!" The ship shook around him and he opened a door way on the back of the ship which showed him that he was now back on Shuggazoom, in the Zone of Wasted Years.

He walked outside and shoved his scepter into the ground and the three gems surrounded him. "Now dark power, come from these gems of darkness and feed the portal!" The three pendants that surrounded him glowed with intense energy and all threw out the energy they collected at the ground below him. A large pit was formed there and from it, at the bottom, emerged a large portal that swirled in millions of colors and anyone near this area could feel the dark energy that was emitting from it.

"And soon this world will be ours." Skeleton King laughed as his plans were finally falling into place and the gems fed the stolen dark power to the portal below. It slowly inched larger from a small bead and through the small portal, you could see the other dark ones.

They were ready and waiting to be free.

**Witch's Note:**

**Wow, what a long chapter, right? I hope this makes up for the fact that this chapter was kinda late and what not (but it was also partly Fanfiction's fault for the log in breaking down and not letting us in.) But oh well, I can't really complain all that much if we actually have a website like this and what not. **

**Question of the Chapter: Okay, in all honestly. How many of you thought it was Violet when Antauri said he loved someone back on the Veron Mystics?**

**Anyway, my dear and wonderful readers, this is my last request to you. First off, this is your almost last chance to send in any questions for this story, since this is the second to last chapter. So please send them in! Also, please Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Was it too OC for Antauri? It probably was, but I still had so much fun twisting his character back and forth to his real and fake personality I made for him. **

**See you guys soon with the last chapter!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
